


The Day That Changed Tomorrow

by Trippthewritinguy



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Carl Grimes, Gay, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippthewritinguy/pseuds/Trippthewritinguy
Summary: Scott was alone. He had nothing left in this hellish world, his mother was dead, his father was assumed dead and he was all alone. That was until he found the prison and the group he would come to know as family.(Fair warning this story is gonna be hella gay and the main character is a oc, I'll have a picture of him attached tot he first chapter and I do not own any of the characters from The Walking Dead comics or tv show, I only own the original characters I create)





	1. Chapter One

He was still only a kid, he was fourteen with no help in a world that had been taken over by the undead. The world fell quick too, he was at a hospital in Atlanta with his parents for his Mother's cancer treatments. Unfortunately though, it was all for nothing, as his mother's cancer was terminal and she only had a short time before she would pass. The young boy was by his mothers side when she died..and when she came back from he dead. His father couldn't do it so it was left up to Scott to put his mother down, at only thirteen he had to kill his mother and it certainly didn't help his mindset in the world around him. Scott was with his father at first, staying alive and learning to defend himself from the walkers and other survivors who were going to try to hurt them. Then it all went to shit.

"Fucking fuck cunt fuck shit!" Scott heard his father yell as he slammed the door to the house they were seeking shelter in which caused the young boy to quickly run down the stairs, holding his bat. "Dad what the hell is happening?!" He asked, panicked as his father moved a bookcase infront of the door and began grabbing their things. "God damn mother fucking walkers. Get your fucking shit." The older male commanded. It sent Scott quickly up the stairs to grab his few things before getting back downstairs as walkers bursted through the door, the bookcase began to move. "God dammit Scott go! I'll catch the fuck up!" The dark haired middle aged man barked at his son as Scott quickly darted to the back door and ran out, a walker grabbing him before he shoved it away and crushed its skull with his thick wooden baseball bat. The boy's brown eyes looked back to the house as he made it to the tree line, holding his breath as he looked back towards the house, he could feel his eyes watering in fear of losing the only other family member he had left in the world. He tried to wait for as long as he could but there were too many walkers getting closer and closer to him and he had no choice, he had to leave and so he did. He turned away from the house and ran for as long as he could, not stopping until he was sure he was in the clear and in the middle of a old back road somewhere in Georgia.

Scott was alone now. He had nothing and nobody with him. He'd managed to scavenge some food from some abandoned stores and such along with hunting small animals like squirrels and such like his father had showed him. He yawned some as he leaned against a large tree and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He was tired and was slowly losing all of his energy he had left, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would completely collapse and die unless he found somewhere safe where he could rest. At the end of the day he was still a child and the truth was that he was scared. "Come on Scott. You can make it a little bit further. You have to. You can't stop." He said to himself, hitting the tree with the side of his hand to get himself going as he trudged forward through the woods before coming to a clearing and looking in shock at what was before his eyes. A prison. A prison that had obviously been taken over, one that seemed safe. Scott glanced back and forth across the fences, observing how few walkers there were there. Obviously whoever was in that prison was intent on keeping it safe. He knew he had no choice, he had to try to get help from the people in there, if he didn't he was pretty much dead already. Scott took a deep breath and gripped his bat tightly in one hand and adjusted his bag over his shoulder before quietly making his way towards the main gate, hoping and praying to a god he didn't believe in that he would get some form of help. As he made his way to the main gate and gently placed his hand against the cold metal fence infront of him. "Is anyone in there?! I need help! Please!" Scott called out as he looked ahead, his heart pounding in his chest as he watched and hoped for someone to approach him, making sure to glance back to make sure no walkers were sneaking up behind him. "Dammit please! I need help!" He called out again, feeling his heart drop as he once again had no response and turned back towards the woods, walkers beginning to stumble out of the woods as Scott raised his bat, swinging it and killing the first when it was close enough before being pulled back and falling to the ground as he watched someone who seemed to be about his age close the gate. "What the hell was that?! Are you trying to get killed?!" The smaller male yelled at Scott as Scott stood to his feet and looked at him. "I was just trying to get someone's attention..figured no one was here so I had to fight those walkers off before I could go." Scott said simply as he stared at the boy and then extended his hand. "Thank you though..I'm Scott by the way." Scott said softly as the other male took his hand and shook it. "I'm Carl. Carl Grimes. Let's get you introduced to my dad. Figure out if we can help but first I'm going to need your weapons."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Im Tripp the writer of this story here and simply wanted to introduce myself to you all, I hope you all enjoy the story. Also want to mention that this story is available on Wattpad as well since i know some prefer to read there so all chapters will be posted on both.

Scott looked at the other boy for a moment before nodding and holding his bat out to the other person along with a knife. "That's all I have." Scott said as he looked to Carl as he took the weapons.

"Alright. Just follow me inside and I'll find my dad. He's the leader so he will make the final decision if you can stay but I think he will let you." Carl said as he began to walk up the gravel path towards the prison.

Scott's eyes looked at the prison in a bit of shock, he was surprised to see a place like this so secure considering how large it was. "How have you guys managed to keep this place so secure? It's massive." He said in disbelief as Carl laughed some.

"Well, a lot of it's been luck if I'm being honest... We lost a few people when we first got here." Carl said softly as his body language changed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I know it was probably hard." He said understandingly as Carl spoke again to change the subject.

"Thanks. Regardless though, we've made it real secure. I think we have like almost a eighty people here in total. We took in about sixty from this place called Woodbury. Crazy guy with a eyepatch was running it and attacked us. Didn't end well." He said smirking some as he mentioned that the attacker didn't win, almost as if it was warning as well incase Scott was thinking of trying something.

"Well that's good to know. Hopefully y'all let me stay..I really don't wanna go back out there." He said with a slightly nervous laugh as they walked through a door and down a dark hallway before coming out at what seemed like was a guards only area before the outbreak.

"Just wait here while I go get my dad, I'll be back." Carl said as he walked through a cell looking door and closed it behind him and walked off. 

  
"Well let's hope these people aren't complete lunatics like some people I've met." He said to himself with a slight chuckle as he looked around calmly before he heard voices coming towards him. He tensed up some as a man and woman walked through the door Carl had left in, the brunette woman was the first of the two to notice Scott sitting there.

"Well hello..are you new here?" The woman asked before sitting down across from Scott. "There's no need to be nervous. We've been here with Rick since about the beginning and this place is safe." The woman spoke before the male spoke up.

"Maggie's right, this place is safe and Rick is a good man." He said before extending his hand to Scott. "I'm Glenn by the way, this is my wife Maggie." He said kindly to Scott as Scott took his hand and shook it.

"Well it is nice to meet you both, hopefully Rick lets me stay here so I can get to know you guys better." He said smiling some, a bit surprised by the kindness shown by the two people. 

"Well I see you've already met Glenn and Maggie. I'm Rick." A voice said from behind the two individuals as he approached. He was a bit of a older man, probably in his forties with a scruff beard and slicked back brown hair. "Carl tells me you don't have a group. That true?" The man asked as he looked at Scott sitting at the metal table and nodded.

"Yes sir that's correct. I've been on my own since the start..well since I got split up from my dad." He clarified as he looked at the older male.

"Alright. Well I have a few questions for you first before we can let you stay here." Rick explained as Scott nodded quickly. "Alright, lets get started then. How many walkers have you killed?" Rick asked as he looked at the boy who was his sons age.

"I think thirty, maybe a little more of a little less. I know it's in that ballpark though." He said simply as Rick nodded understandingly, seeming a bit shocked that someone so young had killed so many walkers. 

  
"How many people have you killed?" Rick asked the boy.

The young brunette thought for a few moments before speaking up. "Two." He said softly as he looked down, thinking of the few people he had killed since all this had started.

"Why?" The groups leader asked, his eyes seeming to burn a hole through Scott.

"One attacked me when I was looking through a house for food..he was probably a little older than me, he charged me and I stabbed him in the chest. The other was my mother when this started..she had cancer and turned...my dad couldn't do it so I did." He said softly as he felt his eyes water some at the thought of his mom. He missed her everyday in this world, from the way she'd smile and laugh and hug him when he was sad. He missed how simple things were. 

"I'm sorry to hear that Scott-" Rick began to speak before Carl cut him off.

"It's ok. I had to kill my mom too, you aren't alone." Carl said softly as he adjusted the sheriffs hat on his head.

"As I was saying. I'm sorry to hear you had to do that. From what I can tell you are a good kid though and will be helpful here." Rick said and smiled some at Scott as the young boy's brown eyes lit up with relief.

"I can show him to a cell and help him get settled in." The young Korean man named Glenn said as he stood up.

"Alright, I'll let you handle that while I go help Hershel. He's showing me how to plant turnips today." Rick said and laughed softly before walking outside.

Scott smiled some as he stood and looked to Glenn. "Alright. Lead the way to where I can get some actual sleep." Scott said with a slight chuckle which Glenn understood.

"I don't know how much sleep you'll be able to actually get, this bed suck." He joked with the boy as he walked to a empty cell and stepped aside for Scott to enter.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He said as he walked in and sat on the small mattress with his bag.

"If you need anything just find me, Maggie and I's cell is three cells down so just find either of us." Glenn said kindly to Scott as Scott sat there.

"Thanks. Nice to meet some people who aren't complete psychos who'll try to kill me." He joked as he pulled out his few comics from his bag along with a journal and a single change of clothes he had.

Glenn laughed some at Scott's comment before noticing the lack of clothes the boy had. "What size clothes you wear? Next time I go out with some of the others on a run I'll try to find you some." He offered as he sat down in a chair that was sitting in Scott's cell.

"Thanks, I'll write down what size shirt I wear and stuff." Scott said as he pulled a pen from his bag and quickly wrote down his sizes. "I wear a extra large t-shirt so it'll be comfortable and and I wear a forty in shorts and forty thirty-two in pants." He said as he finished writing it down and handed the paper to Glenn. 

"Alright,  I'll see what all I can find for ya." He said and smiled some as he stood up. "Dinner is in about a hour and a half so I'll make sure to get you for it. Until then get some rest." Glenn said smiling before walking out of the cell leaving Scott alone.

Scott smiled to himself and felt himself relax, he felt safe here. Well, as safe as he could feel in a new place. He sighed softly to himself and dug through his bag before smiling some as he pulled out a picture and looked at it, reminiscing some.  "Miss you guys." He said softly to himself as he looked at the picture of himself with his parents from before the world went to hell before setting it on a small desk like thing that was in the room and laying back closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter but just wanna say thanks for almost 40 reads already!

           It had been a week now since Scott arrived at the prison and he was still getting fully accustomed to his new surroundings. He had to admit though, it was nice. He enjoyed not having to worry about getting attacked in his sleep or having to stress about avoiding walkers, he was able to be a kid for now.

The young boy couldn't help but smile some as he walked outside and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air as he stepped out, exhaling as he watched people moving things around and carrying them different places. This place was actually something that seemed sustainable, and it was nice.

Scott snapped himself out of his thoughts as he saw Carl and waved some before walking over. 

"Hey loser." Scott said in a playful tone with a smile, he had become friends with the Grimes boy rather quickly, after all of it hadn't been for Carl he probably would still be out there alone or at this point Dead. 

"What are you up to on this sunny day?" He asked with a soft chuckle as he waited for Carl to respond.

"Me and Patrick were gonna kick the soccer ball around some, you wanna join us?" The boy asked with a kind smile as he looked up to Scott because of the height difference.

"I've never been much of a soccer guy but sure why not. You can laugh as how bad I am." Scott said smiling some as he walked over to Patrick with Carl. This was what Scott needed of he was being completely honest. He needed to be able to act like a kid and to have friends his age who he could hang out with, even if the world had gone to hell around them.

Scott couldn't help but smile as the three of them began kicking the ball to each other. "Thanks for asking me to join you guys. It's nice to forget about everything for a little bit." Scott said smiling as he kicked the ball back to Carl and watched as it rolled passed him.

"I got it don't worry." Scott said with a soft chuckle as he jogged past Carl and grabbed the ball as it rolled against the fence. "Got it!" He called out with a chuckle before tossing it up some and punting it back to Carl and Patrick, laughing as they dodged it.

"My bad!" He called out with a playful smirk as he walked back up the hill to the other two teens, looking to them curiously as he heard them seeming to change the subject about what they were talking about.

"You two talking shit about me?" The brunette boy asked with a playful chuckle as he looked to the other two boys.

"Yes we were actually. We were saying how bad you are at soccer." Carl quickly quipped back at Scott which only made him laugh some.

"Ok, that's fair enough I suppose but, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you asked me to play." He said playfully before looking over to the fence. "Who's the little girl talking to walkers down there? Not gonna lie she's kinda freaking me out." Scott said and chuckled softly as he looked back to Carl and Patrick.

"That's Lizzie, and her sister Mika. Mika seems normal but Lizzie is a little weird." Patrick said as he looked to Scott before Carl cut in.

"A little? She acts like the walkers are people, she's fucking crazy." Carl said shrugging some.

"Okay. Well now I know who to avoid at all costs when I wander around this place." Scott said as he looked at Carl. "May avoid you too. Your face is to punchable." He said playfully as Carl rolled his eyes.

"I could say the same thing about you Scotty boy." Carl said in a teasing tone.

"Well I'm glad the feeling is mutual at least." He said and smiled some. "So when exactly is lunch cause I'm getting fucking hungry and I'm not a nice fucker when I'm hungry and know there's food." The teen joked.

"Well normally lunch isn't for like another hour and a half but I got a stash of snacks." Patrick said as both Scott and Carl looked to him.

"You didn't tell me you had snacks you asshole. Why am I just now learning this?!" Carl asked as he acted offended.

"No, I've told you about it but you never listen." Patrick said laughing softly.

"Ok ladies stop arguing. Patty boy lead the way." Scott said laughing some as Patrick began to walk back towards the prison, Carl and Scott following him.

"I know I said it when I got here but I never got a actual chance to talk to you and say thanks for saving my ass when I got here. So thank you." Scott said softly as he looked to the smaller male he was walking next too. 

"You don't have to thank me, I did it cause it was the right thing to do. We can't just leave people out there." Carl said with a smile before patting Scott's back.

"So don't sweat it ok?" Carl said and continued ahead. 

         Scott felt a wave of relief flow over him, he felt safe here and felt like he actually had a friend here at this place, he felt as if he was apart of something and that a chance at starting over was possible, that a new world could be made here.

He smiled as he spent the next few hours talking to Patrick and Carl and munching on stale chips which were surprisingly weren't the worst thing he'd ever tasted. Scott glanced up and looked at Patrick a bit concerned as he began to cough.

"Jesus. You needs get that shit checked. That doesn't sound healthy." Scott said with a soft chuckle.

"I'm fine don't worry, just choked on some chip." Patrick assured but Scott didn't trust it. Something seemed off about the sound of the cough but he wasn't gonna argue it, if he claimed he was ok he would trust him.

"I'll see you guys at lunch, I'm gonna go chill in my cell until then. Might take a nap." Scott said with a chuckle, the other two nodding understanding as Scott left the cell and walked to his in the other cellblock. He was a bit surprised when he walked into his room to see a stack of clothes with a note sitting ontop of it.

'Finally found the right sizes for you like you had asked me to.' The boy knew Glenn had left the letter there for him and nodded. "I'll remember this." He said to himself as he set the note on the small metal shelf he had in the cell.

He had just sat down when Maggie walked past his cell towards her own. "Maggie wait up!" He called out and got up and quickly followed after her. The woman smiled as she turned to Scott and looked to him.

"Everything ok Scott?" The Farmers daughter asked as she sat down in her cell.

"Yeah, Yeah. Everything is great actually. I just wanted to ask you to tell Glenn I said thanks for finding the clothes for me. I appreciate it..let him know if he ever needs anything to just let me know." He said smiling to her. He truly was grateful for Glenn's kindness, it honestly was shocking but he was glad to be given this kindness.

"Well I'll make sure to tell Glenn." She said before they heard Glenn.

"Tell me what?" He asked, laughing as he pat Scott's shoulder.

"Oh, by the way, I found some clothes for you." He said simply as he walked in and pecked his wife's cheek.

"I know that's why I'm here, just wanted to tell you thank you for it. I appreciate it. Since this shit has started it's probably the nicest thing someone's done for me so thanks." Scott said sincerely, he truly meant it to when he said it. "I owe ya one for it." He said smiling as the Korean man shook his head.

"No you don't. You needed the clothes, it's nothing seriously." Glenn said and smiled to him.

"Well, still. Thank you. If you ever need a extra pair of hands on a run just let me know. I know the area pretty good and know some old stores that haven't been raided." Scott explained as Glenn nodded.

"Alright, maybe tomorrow we can go check them out, take a few others with us." He explained. "Also Carl told me to tell you that lunch was ready if I saw you." Glenn said as he stood up.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later and we can figure out a game plan for tomorrow." The teen said to the older man before making his way to the cafeteria. 

  
      "Look who's alive." Scott heard as he walked in and chuckled as he saw Carl and walked over.

"Sadly I am for now still alive." He said with a soft chuckle as he sat down with a plate. 

"So when am I gonna ever learn your story Scotty boy? You've been here a week and besides the few things you've told I don't know a lot and I'm curious." The smaller male said to Scott as he began to eat. 

"Well, there's really not a whole lot to know about me. I was eleven almost twelve when this started, I like comics and stuff like that." He said shrugging some before Carl laughed. 

"Not that you goof. I meant like how you needed up here. Where'd you come from?" Carl asked, obviously curious to know more about him. 

"Well, I was born down here in Georgia, when I was two we moved to Washington so my mom could work. Once she got sick we moved back down here for better doctors, we were at the hospital when this started...when she..You know the story." Scott said softly as he looked down sadly, thinking of his now deceased mother. 

"Oh..I'm sorry if I made you bring up anything you didn't want to.." Carl said softly as he set his sheriffs hat on the table by him. 

"It's fine, don't worry. Not your fault." Scott said simply before continuing.  "My dad and I escaped the hospital in Atlanta and got the fuck out of dodge before it got any worse. My dad knew the FEMA camps wouldn't hold up and sure enough they didn't." He said shrugging before taking a bite of his food and quickly chewing it down.  "We wandered a bit, scavenged what we could and finally took shelter in a old neighborhood. I was at the house reading comics when my dad busted in and told me we had to leave. He sent me out the backdoor first and I waited as long as I could before taking off on my own...I don't know if he made it but I don't think he did..there was a lot of them and he was strong but he wasn't strong enough to take that many." He said softly, biting down on his cheek some and taking a deep breath. "I ran for as long as I could then found a house to hold up in for a day or two. I was alone for awhile, then I found here." He said simply as he ate, mentally yelling at himself for leaving his father how he did. He blamed himself for it.

"I'm sorry to hear that about your Dad... Just know it's okay. You are alive like the rest of us." Carl said softly as he looked to Scott and smiled softly.  "We are all a family here. You are apart of that family to now Scott." He continued as his blueish-green orbs looked at Scott, his own dark brown ones locking to Carl's. For some reason he couldn't help but smile and nod. 

"Yeah..Thanks Carl." Scott said simply as he looked away and continued to eat. What was this he was starting to feel? It was strange and felt wrong to him, but he wasn't quite sure what it was.


	4. Chapter Four

      Scott's dark brown eyes looked down at his bag as he dug through it before finding what he was looking for.

"There you are." He said to himself as he pulled out a book and glanced to the door way and smiled to Glenn as he saw him standing there.

"You ready?" The man asked as he looked to Scott to which the boy simply replied with a nod and stood up.

"Daryl said he saw this place not to long ago too, said there was a fence and stuff around it, said there was a good number of walkers out there too." Glenn explained as Scott listened to him.

"Yeah, there was a decent bit of em out there, we can handle it tho." He said with a confident smile as he looked to Glenn. "So it's me, you, Daryl, Michonne, Bob and Zack right?" Scott asked curiously as he continued to walk next to Glenn.

"Yep, and Tyrese and Sasha, we should be able to get a good amount of supplies with eight people grabbing." He said with chuckle.

"God damn right we better. If we don't come back with half the god damn store then we have a problem." Scott added with a laugh as he walked out and covered his forehead some to block the sun. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Imma let Carl know I'm going with y'all." Scott said simply, not thinking much of it as he walked down the path towards the fence where Carl and Patrick were playing soccer.

"Sup boys, playing soccer without inviting me? Bunch of rude ass fucks you two are." Scott joked as Carl rolled his eyes.

"Well, you seemed busy getting your shit together so I didn't ask if you wanted to." He quickly retorted.

"Okay, okay. Fair enough I suppose." He said and chuckled as he watched the soccer ball roll down the hill towards a few of the slightly younger kids. He followed Carl as he went to get the ball, beginning to speak before he heard them calling the walkers names. Before Scott could comment Carl had already confronted them about it and the moment they tried to justify it Scott decided he needed to explain to them.

"Listen. Those aren't people. Those are god damn flesh eating monsters who will knock you down and rip your guts out while you watch. And while you are _still alive_ you will watch as they eat them. They aren't pets and they aren't people anymore. _They are monsters. Don't fucking name them_." Scott said in a almost cold tone, even Carl seemed a bit taken back when he heard how Scott was talking.

"I gotta go. I'll see you when we get back Carl." Scott said as he looked to the smaller male and patted his back before walking back to the cars and getting in the back seat of a car and looking out the window.

     Scott spent the next twenty or so minutes watching the trees pass by along with watching the clouds roll by in the sky, thinking back to the one road trip with his parents for he beach that one summer when he was seven. He could remember it so clearly, he could remember the sound of his mother's voice as she tried to calm down his father who was cussing because he didn't know the directions. He'd give anything to be back at that time, things were so much simpler then. The young man was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the car come to a halt. He climbed out with his bat in hand and gun in his holster on his side. He waited a moment for the others before looking at the fence.

"It's clear now, someone must've cleared em our before us." Daryl said as he looked at the hole in the fence. "We go in be cautious. Don't know what other unfriendliness we may find in there." He continued before walking through, the rest of the small scavenging crew following behind him.

"Scott you're with me. We need to stay in pairs, just incase." Glenn said as the rest of them agreed. It was much safer to have someone watching your back than to be alone.

Scott nodded and looked around, observing the now deserted military campsite that had been set up in the parking lot of the store.

"Alright people, let's go!" Daryl called out as he removed his arrow from the head of the walker that walked out of the front door.

Scott chuckled as he watched Glenn grab a buggy and shook his head. "Fucking Christ I never thought I'd see one of these fuckin things ever used again." Scott said jokingly.

"Language Scott. I don't mind it but try to watch it." Glenn said as he glanced to the younger male and snorted. "Now lets go, we need to try to find some food, we are getting low on supplies back at the prison." He explained as Scott followed, the younger boy's eyes made sure to check every date on every package of food he could find before tossing it into the buggy.

"Some of this stuff is only a little old. Should still be good." Scott said as he continued to look.

"That should be fine, canned foods normally do pretty good. At least, I think they do." Glenn said and shrugged some before they continued to look for any supplies that were of use.

"Got some blankets and stuff here, think they're any good?" Scott asked as he glanced to Glenn who nodded.

"Yeah, should be good. Toss them in and we'll get another buggy, just push this one outside and we will load it up when we go." He said before pushing the buggy back to the store front before hearing a loud crash.

"Everything okay?!" Scott called out as he waited for a response.

"Yeah! Damn shelf fell on Bob, he's fine though, we got it!" Daryl called out as Scott and Glenn made there way to where they were. Right as they got there though, shit would hit the fan.

      As Daryl, Zack and Tyrese tried lifting the shelf they all began to hear a cracking sound. Scott's eyes quickly darted around, trying to locate the source of the noise before beams of light began shining into the store as a walker fell through the ceiling, it's intestines acting as bungee cords for it to keep it hanging from the rafters. Unfortunately though, this wasn't the only one. More of them began to fall through the ceiling and before long it was a shitshow.

"Son of a bitch! We gotta get out of here!" Scott called out as he swung his bat and killed a walker before quickly killing a second that had grabbed Glenn.

"Now we are even for the clothes." Scott joked, trying to keep a somewhat positive outlook at the moment even though all hell had broken loose. It seemed like everything that could've gone wrong here had gone wrong.

"Get Bob! I'll hold em off long enough to get his ass outside!" Scott called out, taking the lead as he began to kill the walkers as they fell into the building but there were to many for Scott to handle alone. He quickly shoved one back as he began to struggle with one that had him cornered before he heard the sound of a knife and watched the walkers body drop before chuckling some.

"Damnit, now I owe you again." Scott joked as he looked to Glenn and swung his bat once more killing another walker and fleeing with the others outside and pulling his gun.

"Everyone, get ready. Take them out as they come out the front door!" Scott called out as he began shooting walkers, the others doing the same as him. Once the walkers were dead Scott stopped and looked around for a moment, they were one person short.

"Where's Zack?" He asked as he glanced to Glenn before looking down.

"Walkers got him." Daryl answered quickly. "We gotta go. Let's get the shit loaded up and get it back to the prison." Daryl continued as Scott stood there silently for a moment. Although he barley knew Zack, he couldn't help but feel guilt for his death. He felt as if it was his fault because in his mind, if he hadn't of told Glenn about the place then they wouldn't of been there and Zack would be alive. Scott snapped out of his thoughts and began to help load the supplies into the car before getting in the back seat quietly. 

  
     One they finally arrived back to the prison Scott was quick to get out of the car and grab some of the supplies to carry them in. 

"Scott!" Glenn called out as Scott walked ahead before stopping and looking to Glenn as he jogged over to him.  "You ok? You were awfully quiet on the way back." Glenn said as he looked to the boy. 

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Was just thinking was all." Scott said simply. 

"That's obviously a lie, but if you don't want to tell me that's okay. If you need to talk just let me know." Glenn said with a kind smile and gently patted Scott's back before walking into the cell block.

Scott carried the thing of supplies he was holding inside and set them down before running a hand through his hair and walking to his cell. 

"God I wish you were here mom.." He breathed softly to himself as he stared at the picture of him with his parents. He could feel his eyes burning from tears as he looked at it, he hadn't ever gotten a chance to truly grieve over the death of his mother or his father, and after what had happened earlier it was finally to much for the male to hold in. 

He gritted his teeth as he took a shaky breath to calm himself down before glancing over to the doorway as he felt a pair of eyes on him. It was Carl. The other male stood there a minute before walking over and sitting next to him and gently putting a arm around him. 

"You okay?" He asked in a soft tone as he looked to Scott.

"No..I'm not." Scott said as he finally broke down, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks as Carl gently hugged him.

"It's okay, Scott." Carl quietly spoke as he gently rubbed his friends back to comfort him. 

"It's my fault. My dad's dead cause of me. Zack is dead because of me. If I hadn't of mentioned that fucking store to Glenn he'd be alive." Scott said as he sobbed softly, this world finally had caught up to him. He was still just a kid who was having to live in this world and he felt as if he was to blame. 

"No. This isn't your fault Scott. Zack dying isn't your fault, neither is your dad's death." Carl said in a more serious tone this time.  "There was nothing you could've done about it, you aren't to blame." The sheriff's son insisted as Scott slowly began to calm down, taking deep breaths as he pulled away from the hug and nodded some as he looked to Carl. 

"Thank you Carl..I don't deserve a friend like you." He said as he wiped the tears away from his face as he looked to Carl.

"Don't worry about it. It's what friends do for one another." Carl said smiling to him as their eyes met a moment before Scott looked away. 

"Still though..I appreciate it." He said softly before he continued to speak.  "I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep..it's getting late anyway and I'll probably feel better when I wake up." He said before Carl nodded. 

"That's fine, you get some rest Scott. Sleep good Scotty boy." Carl teased as he stood up and walked out of the cell.

Scott couldn't explain why, but he felt his heart racing as he watch Carl leave the cell, it was strange and he couldn't understand it as he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, finally falling asleep. The brunette boy slept peacefully until morning when he awoke to the sound of gunshots ringing out throughout the prison...


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the slight delay on this chapter im a lazy bitch i know, anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter,

     Scott scrambled out of his bed as he heard the gunshots and grabbed his gun, quickly darting outside. "What the fuck is happening?!" Scott called out as he closed his eyes a bit, they were sensitive to the glare of the sun from just waking up.

"We got Walkers in D!" Glenn called out as they began running towards cellblock D. When they arrived it was chaos, people screaming, trying to avoid walkers. Scott quickly lifted his arm and shot one in the head as it approached. Rick, Daryl and Glenn were also helping with killing the walkers.

After a few more moments of chaos ensuing there was silence. Everything ended just as quickly as it had begun. Scott's eyes looked around at the bodies laying across the cell block. "We clear?!" Scott called out as he looked up to Rick and Daryl who were on the second floor.

"Yeah. We're clear." Rick replied as they looked at a body.

Scott quickly walked up the stairs to them and looked at the body, frowning as he saw who it was. "Jesus... Patrick seemed fine yesterday. Said he didn't feel great but I figured it was just being sleepy or something." Scott said and sighed. "Damn shame." He said softly before he watched Rick kill a remaining walker that was locked in a cell.

He proceeded to stay quiet, making sure to listen now instead of being a smartass like usual. He leaned against the door way as Rick, Daryl, Hershel, Bob and Caleb looked at the corpse on the floor. Scott was a bit surprised to hear that this was basically just a glorified version of the flu that killed quick. He chewed on his bottom lip as he looked at the dead body, observing the blood streaks under its eyes and down its mouth, was something out of a horror movie, granted they lived in a horror movie it seemed.

Scott sighed and followed Rick as he walked outside, watching as Carl ran to his father and hugged him. "Carl I'm fine..now get back." Rick said softly as he pushed his son away. "It was Patrick... he got some sort of sickness, he died in the middle of the night and attacked the cellblock." Rick explained as he looked to Carl, Carl's face expressing a mix of confusion, shock and sadness.

"Patrick was a good kid and I know he was your friend, but whatever he got sick with may be contagious so we have to keep our distance. Same with you and Scott too. I know you two are friends but until we figure out what's wrong, keep your distance." Rick said as he glanced to Scott, Scott nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry Rick, I agree. Whatever it is could he contagious and we gotta be careful." He said and nodded. "I'm gonna go get myself cleaned up. Get this damn blood off me." Scott said as he walked into C block before overhearing Daryl and Michonne talking about a emergency run to a veterinary college.

"I'll go." Scott said quickly as he stepped out of his cell. "I was exposed to it too, a extra set of hands will help too. I'd rather be out there then stuck in here." He said seriously as he looked to the two adults.

"Fine kid. You can go too, get your shit ready." Daryl said simply as he walked off, Scott quickly hurrying to grab a bag and putting a pair of clothes and book in it, not knowing how long they'd be gone.

"What are you doing?" Scott heard a voice ask before looking back to see Carl.

"Daryl and a few others are going on a run for some meds, to help treat whatever this shit is. I'm going too." Scott said simply before looking back to Carl who seemed bothered by it.

"You should stay here, if you are sick the worst thing to do is be out there." Carl protested as Scott shook his head.

"I'm not arguing Carl, I'm going with them. I gotta pull my weight." He said and slung his bag over his shoulder as he walked to Carl. "I'll be back, don't worry, it'll take more to kill me than a little flu." He said with a slight smirk as he walked past Carl and outside. Scott sighed as he tossed his bag into the back of the car and looked to Daryl.

"Who's all going?" He asked as he watched the man work on the car.

"You, Michonne, Bob and me. Four man crew should get the job done." He said. Scott nodded in agreement as he watched Daryl work, taking mental notes before noticing Tyrese approaching.

"I'm in. Sasha's sick and I'm not letting her die or be murdered like Karen." Tyrese said seriously which took Scott by surprise.

"Woah woah woah. I know it's only been a few hours but when the fuck did a murder happen?" Scott asked confused as Tyrese looked to the young boy.

"Someone killed Karen and David. Drug em outside and burned their bodies." Tyrese said coldly.

"Well..damn..I'm sorry to hear that Tyrese..we will figure out who did it, they'll pay." Scott said hoping to comfort the former NFL player.

"Enough talking, we gotta get on the road soon, Tyrese get your shit, we leave in ten." Daryl said seriously as Tyrese quickly walked off to gather his thing.

"How long you think we are gonna be gone?" Scott questioned as he looked at Daryl.

"Not sure. Hopefully we can get there and back by mornin, can't risk more people dying from this." Daryl explained as he closed the hood. Scott nodded understanding and got into the back seat, sitting in the middle between Bob and Tyrese now.

"Well we are gonna be best friends after this drive I bet." Scott joked as he looked to Tyrese and then Bob, getting a slight chuckle from bob as Daryl started the car.

 

   Scott sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, listening to the other members of the group talking to one another about what could've caused the sickness to start spreading around the prison. He was nearly asleep before he opened his eyes and listened to the radio. There was a voice on it! It was static filled but there was still a voice.

"I'm not going crazy right? That's actually a person?" Scott asked shocked as Daryl nodded before swerving to dodge a few walkers, running of a few as well before stopping. They had driven straight into a herd of walkers that went as far as the eye could see. There was thousands of them infront do them, there was no way they could go through it.

"Alright hold on." Daryl said before reversing the car quickly before getting stuck on a pile of walkers they had run over. "Shit! Alright get ready, we gotta get out of here, make a run for that clearing over there." Daryl instructed.

Scott nodded and took a breath as he got his bag over his back and waited a moment before Bob got out and followed him, slamming his bat against the head of a walker before running for the clearing, dodging walkers as they tried to grab at him, looking back to see Tyrese surrounded.

"We gotta go or we'll join him." Scott said seriously as he began through the clearing with the three other survivors. The four stopped for a moment once they got away from the walkers, catching their breath for a moment before hearing a rustling from the trees, Daryl quickly readying his crossbow as two walkers stumbled out only to be killed by Tyrese.

"Well shit. Figured you were dead." Scott said, chuckling as Bob and Michonne helped Tyrese ahead. Scott exhaled as he and Daryl led the way, clearing out any walkers that got infront of them before coming out of the woods to a old gas station.

"Hopefully we can find us a ride here, will make our lives a hell of a lot easier." Scott said with a soft chuckle as he looked around. "I'll keep a eye out for walkers." He said as he looked around, clenching the handle of his bat tightly looking back as he heard some commotion. He saw Tyrese struggling with a walker before finally killing it.

Scott shook his head and sighed as he listened to Michonne scorn him for not letting it go. He had to agree with her though, it was stupid and could've gotten him killed.

"Leave it. He made his choice Michonne. Let's just try to get out of here, we need to get those meds back as quick as possible." Scott said seriously before walking into the gas station, looking for any helpful supplies, finding a few bags of chips and a couple of old packs of M&M's.

His eyes quickly shot up as he stuffed the things in his back when he heard Daryl. "We got a car, lets go." The bowman said simply as he walked to the car, Scott following behind him and getting in.

This minivan was a lot more comfortable than the other car they were in, minus the fact that Scott had to sit in the very back of it but, that didn't really bother him too much.

A soft sigh left the teens lips as he leaned his head back against the window of the van and closed his eyes, hoping to get to the college sooner rather than later. There were people counting on them, they had to get back or else even more people would die and they had already lost a lot. He was nearly asleep when he felt the van come to a halt, his eyes fluttering open as he looked around and yawned some before stretching and getting out.

"Glad we finally fuckin got here." Scott mumbled to himself and took a deep breath of the cool air before following the others to the right building and slowly following in, Daryl taking the lead as they quickly made their way into the room they needed.

"Alright, make this quick." Daryl said in a soft yet serious tone as the others followed him into a room with cabinets filled with medications.

"Grab anything that ends in cillin or cin, C-I-N, grab it, we can dissolve the pills in the IV's, put em right to the bloodstream, should do the work." Bob instructed as Scott and Michonne quickly filled their bags with the drugs they needed.

"Imma put some extra of this stuff in mine, we never know when we are gonna need the meds." Scott explained as he filled his bag with as much as he could.

"Good thinking Scott, won't hurt to have them." Michonne agreed as Daryl and Tyrese walked into the room.

"We got everything on the list, we should be good to go." Tyrese said as he set his bag on the table.

"What about y'all? How'd you fair?" Daryl asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"We got it all, cleaned the place out." Scott said proudly as they walked out of the room, passing a different room with some walkers in it. They made their way into a dark room, heading through cautiously until Tyrese was grabbed by a walker that he quickly dispatched.

"How many?" Daryl asked as walkers were trying to burst through the chain locked door to the stairwell.

"Can't tell."

Daryl quickly busted the lock while Michonne and Bob dispatched one of the three walkers that were behind the chained door before they quickly ran up the stairs, the walkers following close behind them.

"No exit here!" Michonne shouted as she tried to bust the door to the next set of stairs open.

"We make one then, look out." Daryl said as Tyrese threw a fire extinguisher through the window.

'Jesus. That was awesome.' Scott thought to himself with a grin before following the other out the window.

Bob was the last one out and nearly fell, his bag falling over the side and walkers swarming it, trying to grab it as if it were food. The four others quickly rushed to Bob to help pull him back up, his bag shooting back up and landing on the overhand they were standing on with a clang of glass. The peoples eyes looked to the bag as Daryl made his way to it and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"Let it go Daryl. He's a idiot and he made his choice. Leave it be." Scott said seriously as Daryl was nose to nose with Bob.

"You take a sip before these meds get in our people. I will beat your ass into the ground." Daryl promised before walking away, Bob sulking behind them as they made they're way to the car, tossing their bags in and climbing into the trunk of the van.

He leaned back as he pulled out his book and began to read to kill the time until they got back to the prison, trying to distract himself from the worry that they had lost more people during the time they were gone.

 

  Scott read for as long as he could but before long it was dark so he simply put his book away. He sighed as he watched the dark fields pass by them as they drove back to the prison. When they arrived it seemed like a war had happened, walkers were sprawled out on the ground as the car pulled in.

"What the fuck happened?" Scott asked as he stepped out of the van and looked to Rick.

"Fence gave way, Carl and I had to kill the walkers, we're fine." Rick assured as Scott nodded and tossed the bag of meds to Bob. He and Tyrese rushed the meds to Cell Block A, where everyone was being kept who was infected.

Scott yawned before tossing his bag over his back and made his way to the administration block where the kids and elderly were to stay. A soft laugh left his lips as he heard the footsteps and saw the gun aimed at him.

"Calm down, its just me Carl." Scott said with a smile as Carl quickly ran over and gave him a tight hug.

"Glad you made it back okay, idiot." Carl joked as Scott hugged him back.

"I always planned on it, can't kill me that easy." Scott joked as he smiled at Carl before releasing the hug.

"Come on, you look like shit so you need to get cleaned up and get some sleep." Carl teased as he walked with Scott to the main office.

"You can take the couch." Carl said, smiling at the taller male as he nodded.

"Alright, thanks Carl. I'll see you in the morning." He said smiling as he yawned and tossed his bag down and laid his head back, closing his eyes as he quickly drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the day.


	6. Chapter Six

     Scott's eyes fluttered open as he laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling for a few moments before sitting up and stretching. He dug through his bag and pulled out his book, leaning back on the couch and reading silently until he heard the door creak open. He smiled as he saw Carl standing in the door way.

"Was just coming to see if you were awake yet." Carl smiled at Scott before speaking again. "Breakfast is almost ready if you are hungry." The boy said as he adjusted his sheriffs hat on his head.

Scott stood up and put his book away. "Yeah I'll join ya, I'm always up for food." He laughed softly and smiled as he began to leave the administration building with Carl.

"You sleep well Scott? I went to ask you how the run for the meds went and you were out cold." Carl laughed as he nudged Scott playfully.

The taller boy rolled his eyes and nudged Carl back. "Well the run went good and it was very tiring, that's why I fell asleep so quick." He said laughing as they walked to the tables in the courtyard and sat down.

Carl brought them both a plate before sitting next to his friend.

"I plan on reading comics all day. I'll check on Glenn too at some point, heard he got sick after we left." Scott said simply as he began to hungrily eat the food on his plate.

"Jesus fatty calm down, you're gonna choke." Carl teased as he laughed while eating his own plate.

"Hey. I am a growing teenage boy who enjoys food, that does not make me fat." Scott replied quickly and laughed, smiling to himself as he ate. If he didn't know any better he'd assume the world hadn't gone to shit around him and that he was just spending time with a friend.

"Morning boys. When you get done eating I need your help with the crops Carl." Rick said to his son as he began walking to the crops.

"You go on, I will be fine." Scott said smiling to his best friend as he finished his plate and stood up stretching, his joints popping. "I'll see you in a little bit Carl." He added before walking back to the administration block. He looked through his bag and smiled when he looked at the picture of him with his parents.

"I miss you guys..I wish you guys could've seen it, it's amazing here. It's a prison but it's safe. It's got walls and there is a steady supply of food for now, we have showers and actually have beds." Scott said softly as he spoke to the picture. He did this sometimes, it was a way for him to vent and be able to talk as if his parents were still with him.

"The people here are nice, this one guy Glenn has been looking out for me, he's found me some clothes and helped make sure I settled in here easily. The leaders son Carl has also helped, he's nice to me and if I'm being honest he's cute. That's another story that I won't get into." Scott chuckled softly before sighing sadly. "I miss you both everyday and wish I could change how things happened..I'd do anything to have you guys back here with me, it's hard without you... I went with some of the others one run to a college yesterday, had to get some meds becau-" Scott said before he heard Carl's voice.

"Uh what are you doing?" Carl asked, laughing softly as he walked in and sat down next to Scott.

Scott's dark brown hues looked down in embarrassment. "How much of that did you hear?" He asked quietly as he chewed on his bottom lip before looking to Carl.

"Just you saying how you missed them and stuff, that's all." Carl said as he looked at his peer. "So wanna tell me what you were doing?" Carl asked again this time in a more serious tone.

"Yeah... I do it sometimes when I need to talk. This is all that I have left of my parents, it's the last memory of them I have and sometimes I talk to it. It let's me vent and for a few minutes I'm able to forget about everything.." The young man said as he felt his eyes starting to water some as he thought of his family.

"I had a little sister too, this was taken before she was born but her name was Bayley, she was an annoying brat but I loved her. She was six when this started..she didn't make it." Scott said as he felt a lump forming in his throat. "She was at school..but by the time my dad and I got there, there was nothing left just bodies.." He said, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks as he gritted his teeth. He tried his best to block that memory out, this was the first time it had come to the forefront of his mind.

"I-I didn't know about that..I'm sorry." Carl said softly before wrapping the other male into a tight hug which caused Scott to finally break completely.

Scott hadn't had time to grieve since all of this started, He was to busy trying to survive to ever have a chance to let himself grieve over all the loss he had endured. The boy didn't say anything as he sobbed into the others chest, hugging him tightly as he cried for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and wiping under his eyes as he pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you.." Scott said softly as he looked to Carl, his dark eyes meeting the other boys bright ones.

"No need to..I know what it's like to lose your family." Carl said as he looked to Scott. He could feel his heart racing as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Still...I appreciate it Carl." Scott whispered as he looked at the other male, both of them leaning closer before the room shook and they heard the sound of explosions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters with less than a day between them?! Hell must've frozen over lol. Anyway enjoy the chapter cause the next one will probably be a few days since it'll be normal length and not short like this one


	7. Chapter Seven

     Scott quickly jumped to his feet as he heard the explosion. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he darted outside, Carl right behind him as they made their way to the courtyard with everyone else. Scott's eyes widened as he saw a tank sitting on the other side of the fence, multiple cars lined up next to it with people infront of them with guns.

"He's back..." Carl said in almost a whisper as he looked on in shock.

"Who's back? Who the fuck is that?" Scott asked seriously as he grabbed a gun and tossed Carl one.

"That's the guy I told you about. That's the Governor." Carl said simply, lining up with Daryl, Maggie, Beth, Tyrese, Bob, and Sasha. Scott listened as Rick and the Governor spoke from a distance, ordering Rick to walk down to the fence to talk.

It took a moment for Scott to realize why Rick agreed too. He had Hershel and Michonne and would most likely kill them unless Rick did so. Scott took a breath as he held the gun, using the scope on the weapon and lining up a clean shot that could easily take off the one eyed mans head.

"I got a clean shot. Let me take it. I can end this before it starts." Scott said seriously, his finger on the trigger and ready to fire.

"No. Ricks got this, firing a shot will only cause chaos now. We need to let things play out." Daryl said as he looked to Scott. The boy wanted to take the shot, he felt he could end it right there but he knew Daryl was most likely right. He sighed some and nodded before setting the gun down.

"I'll go in, tell people to get a bag ready, if this goes south we need to be able to go quick." Scott said as the other nodded, the teen quickly running inside the cell block.

"EVERYONE GRAB WHAT YA CAN IN A BAG AND BE READY TO GO! WE MAY NOT HAVE TO BUT IF WE DO, WE HAVE TO MAKE A QUICK EXIT SO YOU ALL NEEDA BE READY!" Scott shouted out as he made his way through each cell block, making sure people were getting things together, quickly going to what was his cell. He stuffed it with his things, shoving food in with it before running back outside. He watched as Rick pleaded with the other man to just join them, to try and make one community together, to avoid a fight that wasn't needed.

With one look the Governor reared back with Michonne's sword and swung it directly into Hershel's neck, taking the old mans head off. Time seemed to freeze as Scott watched Rick raised his gun to fire. The teens body moved and he grabbed a gun and fired at the enemies, taking one out with a headshot.

"Carl! You go get everyone and get them on the bus!" Scott shouted out, glaring to Carl as he didn't move.

"I'm not leaving you guys to fight without me!" Carl snapped back as he shot at the invaders.

"God dammit Carl, do as I say! We need to get these people out!" Scott barked as he shot at the attackers, the tank taking down the fence as they made their way closer.

Carl reluctantly ran off to get people onto the bus.

All the boy could see was red as he fired his weapon before being grabbed from behind. He threw his head back, the back of his skull slamming into the face of the man who attacked him. Turning around he quickly fired a few shots into him before slamming the butt of the gun down against his skull, crushing it into a pile of brain matter.

Scott quickly ducked down behind a cement wall, glancing up and firing over it before shooting towards them as he moved closer, stopping as he got behind a car and looked to Daryl.

"Well today got a whole lot more interesting." Scott said with a slight chuckle before handing Daryl an extra clip of ammo. They both reloaded before beginning to fire his weapon again, quickly ducking down as a bullet whizzed past his head.

"Mother fucking fucks!" Scott shouted as he began to fire again, his bullets riddling a woman from the other group before he ducked down again, quickly going to move to another cover. Before he could he was tackled to the ground, the assailant pushing his gun down against Scott's throat, choking the boy as he struggled to try to grab his knife. His face turned a reddish purple before the assailants head exploded, his corpse falling to the side as Scott caught his breath. He panted as he sat up, smirking when he saw Carl.

"Get up asshole, we gotta keep fighting, we can't have you die just yet." Carl joked as he helped the other boy up, quickly aiming and shooting one of the last few people right before the tank exploded.

"Holy shit!" Scott said as the explosion knocked him and Carl to the ground before getting up.

"Carl?!" Rick shouted as he stumbled past the derby, his face cut and swollen, the leader barley able to stand.

"Carl get your dad, I'll cover." Scott said seriously as Carl rushed to his father's side, helping him stand as Rick limped along towards the entrance to Cell Block C before they stopped.

Scott's eyes quickly fell to the ground as he saw the empty blood stained car seat, gritting his teeth as he looked to Rick and his son. He knew this feeling all to well, to find your sibling was dead with nothing left of them, he knew how Carl had to be feeling.

"We gotta go..." Scott said softly as he gently placed his hand on Carl's shoulder as he adjusted the bag on his back. "I'll take point, I'll make sure we get out of here alive." Scott said as he took leadership, Rick was hurt and couldn't help them.

They made they're way out of the prison, Scott quickly dispatching any walker that they came across with his knife.

"Don't look back Carl..Don't look back." Scott heard Rick say to his son as they walked up the hill.

He glanced back for only a moment as he looked to the burning Prison that they had called home. He couldn't help but worry about the others, did they get out ok? Were they even still alive now? Scott had to clear his head though. He had to have a clear mind to keep the three of them alive.

"Let's just get as far away from here as we can." Scott said as he stopped and put Ricks other arm around him, helping him walk along with Carl. It speed them up some to get them further away.

   

After about ten minutes of walking they came to a gravel road. Scott quickly walked ahead and checked both ways for any walkers, trying to have hope that maybe he'd see someone else from the group who got out with a car.

"Rick can you walk on your own?" Scott asked as he looked back to Rick. God he was banged up, he seemed like he was barely even alive.

"I'm fine.." Rick replied weakly as Carl let go of his father and began to walk ahead.

Scott sighed as he walked next to Rick, holding the gun he had close, ready to fire if needed.

"Carl, slow down up there." Scott called out as he looked at Carl who was walking ahead, he knew they couldn't move fast. Rick could barely stand.

"Carl." Rick called out weakly as Carl continued to walk, ignoring his father. "Carl..Stop!" Rick snapped at his son, the boy stopping in his tracks as he looked ahead.

Scott walked with them as Rick gently placed his hand on his sons shoulder as he stood there.

"We gotta stay together. We need to find food, supplies. We are go-" Rick began to say as Carl glared at his father before beginning to walk away again, a soft sigh leaving Scott's lips as he looked to Rick.

"I'll talk to him." He said simply as he jogged ahead until he was next to Carl.

"Carl, your dad is right. We need to slow down, he's barely able to stand on his own and you walking this fast isn't helping him." Scott said seriously and he looked to Carl while walking, rolling his eyes as the other boy didn't answer.

"Listen I know you're upset, but right now your dad needs you. So drop the fucking attitude." Scotts voice hardened. Carl still ignored him.

He shook his head as Carl walked further. He was then walking next to Rick once more. "I was able to get a few things before shit hit the fan, got two blankets, three cans of food, few bottles of water. Maybe enough to get us a day or two but that's it." Scott explained.

Rick gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Thank you Scott.." He said softly, seeming to almost fall before Scott helped him regain his balance.

"When we find somewhere you rest, I'll go out and see if I can't find anymore food for us." Scott said firmly. "No arguing about it either. You may be the leader but you are barley standing, I'll handle it until you heal up." He made it clear he wasn't fooling around as he helped Rick, looking ahead to Carl as the road opened up more.

"I know where we are. There should be a old restaurant up here, I never raided it but I imagine there's something." He said as Rick continued to limp next to him.

"Carl, hold up!" Scott called out to his friend. Carl stopped and looked to them, waiting for the boy and Carl's father to get to them. They approached the door of the restaurant.

"I'll clear it, you keep watch Carl." Rick said as he opened the door.

"No, you keep watch. You're struggling to stand. I'm not letting you go in alone." Carl retorted quickly as he looked to his father.

"Excuse me?" Rick tried to stand up straight as he glared at his son.

Scott went to speak but Carl spoke again. "I'm saying we've done this before." Carl said with an attitude.

Scott groaned before looking to Rick. "Carl's right. You can barely stand, if there's more than one in there I don't like your chances." He said, trying to defuse the situation just incase.

Rick nodded.

"I'll watch out here, you guys get what you can." Scott said as he watched them walk inside and leaned against the wall. He sighed some. He wasn't happy to be back out on the road again, he'd only been able to relax at the prison for about two weeks before all of this happened. The boy took a deep breath as he calmed himself, doing his best not to think about if anyone else got out of there in time. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Carl step out of the building holding a bag.

"Not much but we found some old cereal. Will at least be a meal." Carl said shrugging before walking ahead.

Scott waited a moment for Rick to exit before following them, whistling an old tune his father had taught him before the apocalypse, claimed it was something to attract animals  incase they ever went hunting. Scott chuckled to himself as he thought of the days that had long since past him by. He could remember the old family barbecues with his mother and father and younger sister. How his father always made jokes but was still there for him when Scott needed it. The boy could still remember his mother and how she'd hug him and hum a song for him until he fell asleep when he had nightmares. Now he was living in one with no escape.

He had to keep going though, people needed him and he knew that. Scott blinked a few times and looked to Rick as he heard him speak. "Huh?" He questioned as he looked to him.

"That one's as good as any and it's getting late." Rick said weakly as he lifted his good arm and pointed to a large white house.

Scott nodded as they approached it, Carl waiting by the door for the other two men before opening it. Scott followed them in with his gun ready, looking up the stairs as he aimed. His dark brown eyes quickly looked to Carl as he hit the wall.

"Hey assholes! Hey shitface! Hey asshole!"

"Carl watch your mouth." Rick quickly said as Carl glared at him.

"Seriously? If there was one here they'd of come by now." Carl quickly snapped before pushing past Scott and walking upstairs.

"I'll talk to him Rick." Scott said as he stopped Rick from trying to follow his son. He walked up the stairs behind him, following him into a room that had obviously belonged to someone their age before the apocalypse.

"Carl." Scott said softly as he looked to the other boy while pulled a cord out of the tv. "I understand you are upset but you need to stop acting like a fucking asshole." He said seriously before sighing. "I'm sorry about what happened at the prison, but you can't blame your dad for it, it isn't his fault." Scott explained, the smaller male simply ignored him as he walked past him and out the door.

'God damnit Carl..' Scott thought to himself before following him downstairs.

The sun had gone most of the way down since they arrived. Carl tied the door shut while Rick pushed a large couch towards the door.

"What? Don't think it'll hold?" The sheriff's son asked in an annoyed tone before his father quickly replied.

"Don't need to take any chances."

"It's a strong knot. Clove hitch. Shane taught me. Remember him?" Carl quickly replied, looking at his father.

"Yeah..I remember him everyday. There something else you wanna say to me?" Rick asked as he glared at his son.

"Drop it. We don't have time to be bickering. It's late, and Carl, quit being a god damn prick." Scott said in a cold tone as he helped Rick flip the couch back right after getting it infront of the door.

"Rick you get some rest, you look like hell." Scott chuckled as he leaned against the wall while Rick tried to give his son some pork skins.

Carl declined his father's offer and grabbed a cushion off the couch.

"Take it." Rick said sternly before tossing the food down and walking past them.

"He's right. You need to eat something." Scott said seriously and smiled as Carl reluctantly grabbed the bag and ate one. "Thank you. Now get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Scott said, sighing as he laid down on the floor. He grabbed a small couch pillow off the floor and used it to lay his head on.

"Scott... there's a few pillows upstairs you can use." Carl spoke suddenly. Scott nodded and quickly ran upstairs, grabbing them and rubbing back downstairs. He tossed them down next to where Carl had his.

"Alright, I'm set for the night. Get some sleep Grimes." Scott teased as he laid down and closed his eyes, trying his best to fall asleep.

He opened one eye when he felt something touch him and smiled to himself after he saw it was Carl's arm holding him. He sighed, deciding not to bother the other boy as he closed his eyes once more and slowly drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

    Scott's eyes shot open as he sat up quickly, looking to Carl who was now sitting with his head in his knees. They pressed against his chest as he sat against the couch his father was laying on.

"Carl what the fuck is happening?" Scott asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. He sighed when he heard walkers banging on the door, doing their best to get in.

'I got em." Carl said quickly as he stood up and rubbed his eyes before starting to walk away.

"Give me a minute and I'll help you." Scott said as he stood up and stretched, sighing as he watched Carl walk out the door. He shook his head, stretching his body, his joints all cracking as he woke himself up fully. He put on his shoes and grabbed his bat and gun before walking out the back door.

His heart dropped when he heard the sound of gunshots. He tightened his grip on his bat and quickly ran to where they were coming from. His heart dropped when he saw three walkers on top of Carl.

They weren't moving, though. Then the boy saw movement, it was Carl. Scott sighed in relief and quickly ran over to help Carl out from under the corpses. He laughed some as Carl vomited on the ground.

"Well then.." Scott said with a slight chuckle when Carl wiped his mouth off. He glared at Scott before smiling faintly at him. He stood finally and walked back to the road, Scott following him.

"I got my bag but we should go get the other bag from the house. Make sure your dad is okay, then we can raid some of the houses around here." Scott suggested and he looked to the other teen boy who nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Maybe we can find us some more supplies in these houses." Carl said while he continued to walk until they got to the house.

"I'll wait here." Scott said as he stood at the back door, watching as Carl walked in, listening as he heard Carl stepping into the kitchen. He leaned against the side of the house and yawned. After a while he walked into the kitchen himself to see what was talking Carl so long. When he heard talking he froze.

"I don't need you anymore. It's your fault everyone is gone. I'd be fine if you died." Scott heard Carl spit out at his comatose father. He knew that Carl didn't mean that, he had to just be upset about everything.

The bat wielding boy snapped himself out of his thoughts as Carl walked back to him. "Came to see what was taking you so long." Scott explained why he was in the kitchen and almost to the living room. Not wanting to waste any more time he walked back to the door. 

Once they were both out of the house Scott paused to close the door behind them as Carl walked ahead. After walking for a moment Scott sighed and spoke. "I know you don't mean it. I heard what you said to your dad in there. I understand you're upset but it's not his fault." Scott said in defense of Carl's father.

"Bullshit. He wanted to play farmer instead of trying to find the Governor so we could kill him. Now everyone's gone." Carl said coldly as he glared at Scott.

"Now that is bullshit. We both know that there was nothing your dad could've done to stop what happened. You are just grieving and are taking it out on the wrong person." Scott retorted and stumbled back when he suddenly felt Carl's fist hit his jaw.

"Okay. I'll give you that one. Only because you are grieving. You hit me again and I'm gonna hit back." Scott promised as he glared at Carl, who then puffed his chest out some.

"Do it then Scott. Hit me." Carl insisted as he shoved Scott. The male took a deep breath to calm himself down and shook his head.

"No." He said simply and pushed pass Carl before the shorter boy grabbed him by his shoulder. He whirled Scott around and punched again.

"I told you. You get one." Scott snapped before rearing his fist back and slamming it into Carl's cheek and knocking him to the ground.

"There. Now we're even." Scott said as he offered his hand to Carl. To his surprise Carl attempted to tackle him, but Scott simply sidestepped him and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Are you done now?" Scott asked as he spit a small bit of blood off to the side.

Carl simply huffed and turned away, walking towards a house.

"Guess that's a yes then." Scott mumbled to himself and followed Carl into the home, his gun raised and ready to fire if there were any walkers there. "You wanna get the upstairs?" Scott asked as he looked to Carl who didn't respond as he walked up the stairs. The brunette boy shook his head some and walked to the kitchen, sighing as he stuffed his set a few cans of food he found on the counter before hearing gunshots from upstairs and quickly running up there, watching as Carl barley escaped a walker and closed the door on it. "Jesus Christ. You ok?" Scott asked worriedly as he looked to Carl who seemed slightly shaken. "I'm fine. It only got my shoe, didn't get me." Carl said before smirking some and picking up some chalk and writing on the door as Scott walked downstairs. "I found us some food." Scott said as he dropped the canned goods into the other boys bag, looking at him confused as he got on the counter and stood up before laughing some as he saw him pull down a large tub of chocolate pudding. "You missed this." Carl joked some before hopping down and grabbing a spoon and walking off. Scott watched for a moment before grabbing his own spoon and following Carl, looking for him for a moment before seeing the open window in the room upstairs and smiling some as he saw sitting on the edge with his legs dangling off. The teen smiled and climbed through the window and walked over and sat down next to him. "Mind if I get some?" He asked softly as he looked to Carl who leaned the tub over allowing Scott to get some. "I'm sorry about earlier Scott.." Carl said softly as Scott took a bite of the food. "It's fine Carl. Don't worry about it ok?" Scott insisted as he looked to Carl. "You are my friend. Friends fight sometimes, it happens, don't worry about it." Scott explained and smiled at Carl. "Still..you didn't deserve to be the one to get all that taken out on. I feel bad for it." Carl said as he looked to Scott, his blue orbs meeting the other males brown ones. "Carl, I promise you it's ok." Scott replied as they gazed into each other's eyes, Scott's heart beginning beat faster in his chest as he looked at Carl, a moment of silence filling the air before the two leaned in and their lips pressed together.

    Scott was tense at first, nervous as his lips moved against Carl's. His lips were soft against the other males as they moved in sync for a few moments before Scott slowly pulled away, looking to the other boy in shock, his face a little red as he looked down somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry.." Scott mumbled quietly as he chewed on his bottom lip before glancing up to Carl. "Don't be." Carl replied simply and smiled to Scott before beginning to eat the pudding once again. "I've wanted to do that so it's fine." Carl said sweetly as Scott got another spoonful of pudding, a bit surprised as he heard Carl admit he'd wanted to do that. "Really?" He questioned as he looked to the smaller boy. "Yeah. You are cute." Carl said and gently nudged him as Scott laughed some. "Well thank you for thinking so Carl. You are too." Scott responded and smiled some as they ate the pudding, enjoying the slight breeze that hit their skin as they sat on the roof of the house. "Alright that's it." Carl said as he finished the last bite and threw the now empty can of pudding down to the ground and standing up and walking into the house through the window. Scott chuckled some and watched Carl for a moment before getting up and following him through the window and chuckling some as Carl pushed him against the wall and pecked his lips. "Needed one more." Carl teased as Scott smirked some and pulled him close by his hips, their bodies pressing together as Scott kissed the boy once again for a few moments before pulling away, pressing his forehead against the other males. "There. Now you got it." He teased before letting go of him, smirking as he saw how red Carl's face was and how flustered in general he was, it was cute to him. The male smiled to the other before walking out of the room and grabbing their bags from downstairs and smiling to Carl as he felt Carl's smaller hand intertwine with his own. "Can I help you?" Scott teased Carl playfully as the smaller male shook his head. "Nope." He said in a innocent tone and squeezed his hand gently as they began to walk. "Hey uh...don't tell my dad please. About well. Us." Carl said biting on his bottom lip, his blue eyes looking to Scott worriedly. "I won't. I promise, not until you want us to." Scott said simply, not really sure what Carl meant by 'Us' but he wasn't going to question him nonetheless. Scott hummed some to himself as he held Carl's hand, walking back to the house and letting go of the other boys hand but making sure to steal one last quick kiss before walking in and looking to Carl. "Still a few hours until sundown, whatcha wanna do?" Scott asked Carl as he walked in, setting the bag of food down on the kitchen table. "I wish we had been able to get some of our comics out of the prison." He said sighing some before Scott smirked some and held his bag up. "Did you really think I wasn't gonna grab those?" He asked laughing some as he pulled the comics from his bag. "I plan ahead Carl Grimes." Scott said playfully as he grabbed one and sat down to read, a soft laugh leaving his lips as Carl sat down in his lap with a comic and began to read. "I'm not gonna question it." Scott joked and smiled some to himself as he began to read his comic, Carl's head laying against his chest as he read his own. They sat there for about a hour, neither boy moving away from the other as Carl set his book down and nuzzled into the other males chest, Scott gently setting his comic down and wrapping his arms around Carl. "Please don't let go." Carl whispered softly as he held clung to Scott. "I won't. I promise you I won't." Scott reassured as he held Carl. He cared for the other boy, he was his best friend and from what he could gather was now also his boyfriend which he didn't mind. A soft sigh of happiness left Scott's lips as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, relaxing as he held Carl, as he leaned against the edge of the couch, dozing off some until he felt Carl seemingly jump out of his arms scrambling to grab his gun. Scott was confused at first, until he heard the groan that came from Rick. He felt his heart stop as he watched Carl hold the gun towards his father before lowering it as he began to sob, Scott watching on in shock. "I can't..I was wrong. Just do it." Carl said weakly as Scott quickly moved to his side and grabbed the lowered gun ready to shoot before he heard Rick speak. "Carl...Don't go outside, stay safe." Rick mumbled out weakly before passing out once again on the ground, Carl quickly cradling his father's head in his lap as he pressed his forehead to his father's as he sobbed, Scott gently wrapping a arm around the smaller boy. "I'm scared..I'm so scared." Carl whispered as Scott gently rubbed his back. "It's ok. It's gonna be ok Carl. I promise." Scott reassured and gently kissed Carl's head before he felt Carl wrap his arms around him and begin sobbing into his chest. "It's ok Carl. It's ok." Scott said softly hoping to help the boy relax as he held him tightly, not letting him go as Carl fell asleep against him, Scott following not long after.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, little note just to let you know there will be like a two week time skip between this chapter and the next, if there isnt the next few chapters would be suuuper boring so expect a small time skip and enjoy!

     Scott's dark eyes stared out blankly at the road infront of him, looking through the windshield of the car, he was covered in blood from what had happened a few hours before. They had met back up with Michonne who found them at the house they were staying at, Carl, himself and Michonne went out to find more supplies, when they came back Rick was shooing them away since another group had invaded the house. They walked for a few hours before they saw a sign on the side of a train car. ' **Sanctuary for all. Community** **for all. Terminus** ' is what the banner above the map read. The map showed how to get there, we simply had to follow the train tracks to the end of the line. The four decided to go, it was the best chance they and maybe some of the others were there if they made it out of the prison. They camped on the train tracks that night and the next day continued on before stopping for the night, deciding to use a old ford bronco for shelter. Scott was almost asleep with Carl's head in his lap when commotion started outside and they were drug from the car. Daryl was with the group, he tried to stop them and they attacked him. Scott could feel his eyes watering and his blood boiling as he watched a disgusting fat man trying to assault Carl on the ground, he was helpless he couldn't do anything to help him, that was until Rick bit out the group leaders throat. The tides turned them and Scott snapped, attacking the man who had attacked Carl before shoving him to Rick who gutted the man. Scott's eyes darted away as he saw one of them trying to run. "I got him." He said coldly before chasing him down and tackling him to the ground, he was probably only a few years older than Scott. Scott drug him back to the others before taking his bat and slamming it into the boys skull, beating it until there was nothing left but a pile of brain matter, having to be pulled away from beating the pile of goop by Daryl. "It's done. It's done." Daryl said as he restrained Scott until he calmed down. Scott didn't say a word as he got back into the car.

 

    Scott's eyes were lazer focused ahead of him until he felt Carl's hand touch his shoulder. "Scott. We are going." Carl said in a gentle whisper before getting out of the car. The young teen took a deep breath before doing the same, looking to Rick as he was handed a rag and a bottle of water. "Clean yourself off." Rick said and gently patted the boys shoulder before walking ahead. Scott nodded and poured some water onto the rag and wiped his face off, taking a moment as he closed his eyes and breathed in. He hadn't slept, he was tired but he knew they had to keep going. They had to make it to Terminus, they were so close now. Scott was silent as he walked ahead of the others, glancing back as he heard his name called out and watched as Rick walked next to him. "I haven't had a chance to say thank you. For looking out for Carl while I couldn't." Rick said thankfully as he looked to Scott. "Don't thank me. It's what we do. We are a group." Scott said shrugging some. "We're family." Rick corrected and smiled some to him before falling back to talk to Michonne. Scott jogged off to the side away from everyone and quickly took a piss before walking back, smiling some as he saw Carl waiting for him and joined Carl as they walked behind the others. "You ok?" Scott asked the smaller boy softly as he glanced to him, the boy simply nodding in response before laying his head on his shoulder for a moment as they walked, smiling some as he heard Daryl say they were close. "We head through the woods. Check it out from afar." Rick said simply, the others nodding and following their leader for awhile until they came to a fence, looking through being able to see the place known as Terminus. "Spread out. We watch it for awhile before we go in. Stay close." Rick said simply, everyone splitting off. Scott was going to go with his boyfriend and sighed softly as he watched him walking off with Michonne. He knew though that he needed space, after everything that happened in the few hours prior he understood it. "Rick. I'll go with you." Scott said simply as he walked with Rick, checking out what they could see before helping Rick bury the bag of guns they had, just Incase they needed them, going to hop over the fence after Carl before looking to Rick. "No. You stay here, keep an eye out. We need someone out here Incase." Rick said seriously as he looked to Scott. "Rick I'm not letting you wa-" "Scott.." Carl cut Scott off as he tried to argue, a irritated huff of breath leaving his lips as he reluctantly nodded. "Fine. I'll stay here." Scott agreed as he watched Carl and the others walk over, his heart racing from how nervous he was. He didn't like not being with them. If something happened he wanted to be there with them to help them, then the gunshots started. "Fuck shit fucking shit fuck fucking fuck cunt fuckers!" Scott snapped to himself as he looked through the fence, gritting his teeth tightly as he as his fingers clenched the fence. He couldn't go in now, it would be suicide, his mind raced for a moment before he sprinted away from terminus, back towards the road before he slammed into something, falling to the ground and looking up wide eyed. He was shocked..it was Carol and Tyrese. They had Judith too! "Holy shit.." Scott said as he quickly scrambled to his feet and hugged them both. "They got them. They had to of!" Scott said panicking as Carl clutched his shoulders and looked to him. "Scott I need you to breath. What happened?" She asked as she looked to the teen who was shaken. "I was with Rick, Carl, Michonne and Daryl. They went in and made me stay out here, they must've been grabbed." Scott said worriedly before he glanced over and saw a blue car, a man in a baseball cap kneeled beside it setting up a firework. "I told em that chick with the sword was gonna be trouble. She looks like a walking weapon with a weapon. I already told Gareth I want the kids hat once they bleed him." He said into the walkie, Scott was about to charge him before Carol places her gun to his head. "Woah. No need for this, we have a place for everyone." The man quickly said as he held his hands up. "We're friends of the kid with that hat and the chick with the sword." Carol said simply. "I'll handle it." Scott said as he kicked the man in the head. "TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" He barked as he hit him. "You are gonna tell me what you've done with my boyfriend or I swear to god I will feed you to walkers!" Scott snapped, his blood boiling with rage as Tyrese pulled Scott off of him, standing between Scott and the man as Carol zip tied his hands together. "I'm going. I'm gonna kill every last fucking one of them." Scott said coldly as he looked at the man before Tyrese drug him inside a small shack that was by them. "Scott wait out here." Carol said sighing some as she walked in. Scott waited by the car the man had been using and took a breath, trying to calm himself down. He was enraged, he wanted blood and he was gonna have it one way or another. Scott's darted up as he heard Carol exit the building. "Come one. We need to find a walker." Carl said simply as she tossed a poncho to Scott as he caught it and put it on, following the older woman until the found a lone walker and killed it. "Rub the guts on the poncho. It'll mask your smell. Rick told me about it, he said he and Glenn did it in Atlanta." She explained as she cut open the walker and began rubbing the blood and guts over her to mask her scent, Scott quickly doing the same, chuckling some as she rubbed some mud over his hair. "Really?" "Yes Really, we cant risk anything, we need to blend in." Carol explained as she rubbed mud over her face, Scott doing the same before standing and following her to a fence, waiting eagerly as he watched her shoot at a large tank of what he could only assume was gas before quickly ducking down next to her as she shot a firework at it, the tank exploding. "Holy fuck.." Scott said in amazement as he looked at the fire that rose up into the sky. "Come on. Stay close and stay quiet." Carol said simply as she made her way down to the front gates, Scott following her, acting as one of the dead. Truthfully he was shocked that this was working, that the walkers didn't recognize that they were next to them. Honestly he wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of this before, would've been a good way to travel without worrying about getting bit. His eyes quickly looked around as he entered behind Carol into a room full of people's belongings. Guns, jewelry, stuffed animals, you name it they had it. "That's Daryl's." Scott pointed out as he pointed to the cross bow, Carol grabbing it as Scott grabbed another gun and stuffed his bag that was with him full of ammo before following Carol out, looking as the walked into a room that seemed like some sort of prayer circle. It was creepy as hell, seemed like something out of a horror movie. "I'll go ahead, there's a bag of guns buried near the back of this place, I'll get Rick and the others and we meet up there." Scott said as he quickly exited and made his way towards where the train car had been, shooting at a few walkers before seeing Rick and Daryl. They were with Glenn and Bob, that had to mean the others were here too. "Hey!" Scott called out, Rick jerking up and aiming his gun towards Scott. "Don't shoot it's me. It's Scott!" The boy called out as he sprinted to him and handed Daryl the gun he had grabbed along with some ammo, Rick wrapping the boy in a hug for a moment. "You so that?" He asked before Scott shook his head. "I had some help. I'll explain later for now let's get everyone and get the fuck out of here." Scott said seriously as the five of them quickly made their way to the traincar the others were being kept in, mowing down any walkers or people of this god forsaken place as they came across them. The teen took a breath as he opened the traincar door, the others rushing out, Carl seeming to nearly tackle Scott when he saw him and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad to see you too Carl but we gotta go." Scott said seriously and pulled away from the hug and followed the others as they hopped a fence and began making they're way to the bag of guns. Scott chuckled some as he pulled off the blood covered poncho and grabbed a water from his bag and dumped some of it onto his face before wiping the mud off his face and chuckling some as he looked to Carl who seemed to be staring at him. "What? Can I help you?" Scott teased some as Carl looked down with a slight blush and shook his head. "No. Just happy to see you again, figured we were gonna end up dying back there." Carl admitted before looking back to the taller teen. "Well I was gonna make damn sure you didn't." Scott said simply and chuckled some as he felt Glenn's arm wrap around his shoulder. "Well son of a bitch you weren't just a figment if my imagination." Scott said laughing some as Carl walked ahead for them. "You owe me one again cause I went and helped get those meds." Scott joked as Glenn laughed. "That's fair enough I suppose." "Damn right it's fair. I planned on coming by to check on you before..well you know." Scott explained sighing some as Glenn patted his back. "It's alright, I'm alive. We all are alive and it's gonna stay that way." Glenn reassured as they walked. "I needa talk to you about something later. In the meantime who's Red, the guy with the amazing hairdo and the chick?" Scott questioned curiously. "Red is Abraham, mullet is Eugene and the girl is Rosita. They are trying to get Eugene to Washington, he claims he know what caused all of this, he knows how to cure it." Glenn said as Scott's eyes widened. Was there really a cure? Was there really a chance that things could go back to how they were before, did he really have a chance to be able to start over with Carl and the rest of the group. No. They weren't just his group anymore. These people were his family and he'd do anything for them as long as it meant they stayed alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay on the chapter but it’s finally up, will try to have the next one up within the next few days and thank you all for the support so far! Tell your friends if you think they would enjoy it :)

   "It's been awhile since I got to talk to you guys..I'm sorry for that. Things have been difficult since we left the prison. That was about two months ago now. We've lost people. We lost Hershel and some others at the prison. I killed people. I beat a guys head in for trying to hurt Carl. I wish you two could've met him, you would've loved him. We made it to this place called Terminus, we thought it was safe. Turns out they were cannibals, they killed Bob, we killed them for it. Daryl told us about what happened to Beth and we went to try to rescue her from a hospital in Atlanta, she got killed infront of us. We met this kid named Noah tho from it, he's helped us a lot. We lost Tyrese on our way to DC, he got bit. I know I'm forgetting stuff but I just needed to vent some to you guys. I miss you so much. I love you guys." Scott spoke softly as he looked to the picture of him with his parents, he had to do this sometimes or else he'd lose his mind. He knew he could talk to Carl about stuff but it wasn't the same, when he talked to the picture he felt like his parents were there with him and comforting him.  "Scott, you ok?" Scott heard Carl ask as he turned around and nodded as he sat on a log.  "Yeah I'm fine don't worry." He said smiling some as Carl pecked his lips as sat down by him.  "You don't seem ok. Do you need me to help you out?" Carl asked with a playful smirk as Scott chuckled and shook his head.  "I'm fine Carl, besides you've helped me out everyday for the last week." He teased and smiled some to the other teen.  "Do you trust him? That Aaron guy we met? You think he's telling the truth about this Alexandria place?" Scott questioned as he looked out towards the small pond that was infront of them as Carl laid his head on his shoulder.  "I don't know if I do or not, he could be telling the truth but we thought that about Terminus and we saw how that ended up." Carl explained softly as he gently intertwined their hands together.  "Well we will know soon. When Abe and the others get back we will find out. I trust him though. Don't know why but he seems like we can trust him." Scott said nodding some to himself before looking to Carl.  "Just Trust me on this one. I got a good feeling about it." Scott explained before smiling to himself some.  "If we are where I think we are, we aren't far from my grandparents old house. They had this old swing in the backyard and a little pond kinda like this. I still remember it so clearly." Scott rambled as Carl listened to him and smiled some as he squeezed his boyfriends hand.  "Well maybe we can go looking for it sometime, you can show me." Carl said smiling to him some.  "Let's go now, the others are back." Carl said softly and gently pecked Scott's lips.  "Ok. Now we can go." He joked with a smile before walking away, a soft chuckle leaving Scott's lips as he slid the picture into his pocket and followed Carl. He couldn't explain what it was but every moment he spent with Carl made him happy, it made him forget what the world had come to around them. Scott chuckled some to himself before following Carl back to the barn they had held up in to escape a bad storm that had come through, it wasn't the best but it was dry and safer than being out there with nothing. Scott's eyes looked to the man sitting against the barn post he could tell this man meant well and was trying to help them.  Scott smiled as he saw the car and rv that were now sitting in front of the barn, his eyes widening as he saw how much food had been brought into the barn from the two cars, he hadn't seen this much food since they left the prison.  "This. This is our now." Rick said seriously as he looked down to the man, Scott and the other standin back with the canned goods as Scott glanced to Carl.  "There's more than enough." Aaron replied simply.  "It's ours. Regardless of if we go to your camp." Rick reinstated before Carl spoke up.  "What do you mean? Why wouldn't we go?"  "If he was lying. Or trying to hurt us. But he isn't and he doesn't. We need this. So we are going, all of us. If you don't want to then speak up." Michonne states, taking over from Rick as he seemed to reluctantly agree. Scott agreed with Michonne. They needed this and if it was truly safe it would be good for them, he could tell Rick was turning cold and he understood why.  After what had happened at the prison and then at Terminus it was hard to trust people now but you had to. Glenn has instilled that upon Scott when he got to the prison, that he had to be willing to trust people they meet if they prove to be good, if not you'd be no better than all the other mad men like the governor. "Alright. We're goin. So where are we goin? Where's your camp?" Rick asked as he turned back to the man that was sitting on the ground. "Every time I've done this I've been behind the wheel, driving recruits back. I believe you are good people I'm just not ready to risk my friends lives." Aaron tried to explain before Michonne interrupted. "Your not driving. So if you wanna get home you have to tell us how." She said seriously as Aaron agreed after a moment, explaining the best way to get there, Rick obviously chose to take a different route to get there. Personally Scott didn't agree with that, especially since Aaron said that the way Rick wanted to go hadn't been cleared. Nonetheless tho they were going to and that was fine with him. Scott sighed as he got his stuff ready as they were leaving at dark. Scott was nervous if he was being honest. He wasn't far from where he used to live so what if there were people he knew before the apocalypse at this place? Scott sat in the back of the barn with his eyes closed as he waited until he felt someone kick his shoe, his eyes fluttering open as he looked up to Abraham. "Come on kid. Gotta get our asses out of this barn like a turn on a toilet seat." Abraham said as he began walking away, Scott laughing some to himself. "You come up with some of the craziest god damn sayings." He said as he chuckled to himself and grabbed his bag and yawned some before getting into the rv and smiling at Carl who was sitting with Judith and sitting by them. "Let's hope this place is real." Scott said sighing some before looking to Carl. "I hope it is..we need it." Carl said softly before biting his lip for a moment. "If it is real..I think..I think we should tell everyone." Carl whispered to Scott who looked to his boyfriend a bit surprised but he wasn't going to say no. "Ok. We will. Just tell me when." Scott replied in a quiet whisper so no one heard them, smiling as Judith looked to Scott and made grabby hands, the boy happily taking her and holding her as she gurgled. "She likes me more than she likes you." Scott joked as he held Judith the toddler playing with his fingers as he held her in his lap and laid his head back as Abraham began to drive the rv. He didn't lift his head until he felt the Rv come to a halt, his eyes looking to Carl worriedly for a moment before the rv started again, this time towards a flare that was shot up into the sky, his eyes watching out the window as they turned down a road and came to a small cluster of buildings, looking as he saw a smaller man fighting off a few walkers, Abraham stopping and quickly stepping out and dispatching of the walkers, signaling for everyone to come out after a moment. Apparently the man they had just saved was named Eric and he was with Aaron and that he had shot off the flare in hopes of getting Aaron's attention to meet him where they were. Scott's eyes quickly examined the man, noticing how he was favoring his ankle. "I'll help you with your ankle." Maggie offered as Abraham quickly looked to her. "No way. We need to get back on track and find the others." Abraham protested before Maggie responded. "No. We need to wait here for them. They saw the flare too they'll be coming for it." She explained before Abraham cursed under his breath and agreed. "I'll stand watch. If they show up they needa know where we are." Daryl explained. It made enough sense to Scott, someone needed to be able to flag them down. The rest of the group quickly grabbed the few things they had before going inside, Maggie taking Eric to the back room to help him with his ankle. Scott sighed some as he handed Judith to Carl and went and sat down against a wall and smiling some as Carl eventually sat down next to him, Judith laying down on a few blankets they had set up for her. "You look tired Carl." Scott said smiling some as he looked to the boy in the sheriffs hat who shook his head. "I'll be fine don't worry. I'm gonna stay up til my dad gets here." He explained, quickly getting to his feet as Daryl knocked on the window to signal that everyone was back. Scott chuckled softly to himself and watched as Carl and Maggie rushes outside, Scott staying put and closing his eyes. He was exhausted and hadn't really had a chance to rest in days. Scott's eyes opened when he heard Aaron speaking, asking if they could get going in the morning, that's as all the boy had to hear before laying on his side and falling asleep.

 

    A small smile formed on the boys face when he felt himself being gently shaken by Carl. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know it was his boyfriend who was waking him up. "Good morning sunshine." Carl teased as Scott yawned and sat up, his eyes finally opening after he rubbed them. "Morning." He said softly before standing up and stretching. "Everyone else is outside. They wanted to wake you up but I told them to let you sleep. Glenn backed me up on it since we know you haven't slept a lot." Carl explained as Scott nodded. It was true, he'd barley been able to sleep. He'd sleep for a few hours before jerking awake from a nightmare and being unable to fall back asleep until the next night and the cycle would repeat. Scott smiled and checked to make sure no one was coming in before pecking Carl's lips quickly. "Ok. Now I'm ready." He teased as Carl blushed some and walked out ahead of him to the car. "Aight lets get goin." Rick called out as he got in the driver seat of the car, Scott smiled to himself before stepping into the rv and sitting silently with his eyes closed as they drove to the place that was called Alexandria. The boy quickly opened his eyes once the rv stopped at the front gates and followed the others, stopping and looking to Carl when he was looking at a rundown house. "You ok?" Scott asked softly as Carl quickly nodded. "Yeah. I'm ok." Carl assured before the group was ushered in, Scott holding his bat tightly Incase something happened. Scott chuckled some as he heard Abraham pipe up behind him. "Who's Deana!" He called out when Aaron told the man named Nicholas to let us just talk to her. Scott was cautious. This place was nice, as if it hadn't been touched by what had been happening around them. It was as if the apocalypse hadn't started on the other side of the walls they had built. Scott waited a moment as he and Carl walked before looking to him. "Seems pretty real so far." Scott said with a chuckle as he rested his bat over his shoulder and smiled some at Carl. "Yeah. Let's uh..let's tell everyone. Sometime tonight." Carl said softly and smiled at Scott as Scott quickly nodded in agreement, feeling his heart race from being nervous. How would everyone respond to them dating? He hoped they'd understand and be accepting but truthfully he wasn't sure how it would go. Scott waited as he watched Rick wall into a house, the other waiting outside until he exited about ten minutes later, giving a reassuring nod to the group, a older woman stepping out behind him. "I'm Deana Monroe. Now I understand if most of you are skeptical, from what I understand you've been out there awhile." She said smiling kindly to the group. "Im gonna have to speak to each of you in private, I need to get to know you all so I can figure out what way you could best help this community." She explained. It made sense, she seemed to be the leader here and had to figure out what way these new people could pull their weight. Scott sat silently as one by one the other members of the group went and talked with her before walking in, his hand still gripping his bat as he walked in and looked around. It was as if this place was stuck in the past. It was clean and organized, it had family pictures on the wall, part of it bother Scott, it seemed to nice. "Scott please take a seat." The woman said kindly as Scott glanced to her before sitting down. "So from what I can piece together I'm assuming you've been with these people since the start?" She questioned, Scott's dark eyes noticing the camera that was recording him. "Uh yeah. Well sorta. I was with my dad when this started..we were at the hospital cause my mom had cancer..she didn't make it and I had to do it. Was with my old man for awhile then we got split up and I was alone for a bit before I stumbled across them at a prison they had made safe." Scott said simply as he looked down for a moment thinking of his mother and father. "I'm very sorry to hear that. I couldn't imagine having to do that. I'm going to assume that you are friends with Carl since you two seem to have stuff in common and are the same age. Speaking of which, how old are you?" Deana questioned after offering her condolences. "I'm..I'm fifteen. I think. Jesus. I've been with them almost a year." Scott said as he thought to himself, what had felt like a few months was actually about a year. "My birthday was in July, I've kinda kept up with time. My fourteenth was right before I got split from my dad so yeah. Fifteen." He replied as he thought. "Well we have a number of other teens about your age here so that'll be something that I hope helps." The woman said smiling. "Alright.." Scott responded hesitantly. He hadn't spoke to another person his age besides Carl since this all started. "So what would you say you are good at? I can guarantee a job since most of the kids go to school." She explained which made Scott laugh. "With all due respect ma'am don't you think that's a bit dumb? I mean if you are teaching them how to handle weapons and about ways to defend themself then I understand but if it's like real school. That's kind of pointless in this world now." He explained as Deanna simply chuckled some. "I understand your point of view but we can't have the next generation not knowing basic math and such when they take over this new world." She said simply as she defended the reasoning for having school. "Fair enough. Now you asked what I was good at. I'm good with people. Well depending on the person." Scott said as he thought back to some of the people he had killed, the woman obviously having picked up on it. "I've asked everyone this so I'm going to ask you as well..Have you killed anyone?" Deanna asked as Scott thought to himself for a moment trying to think of a exact number. "If I'm being honest with you? Yes. I've had to kill probably about fifteen people. The worst part is that I don't regret it. I'm alive because I had to do it." Scott said in almost a cold tone. "That came out a lot worse than it needed to but my point is that I've done what's needed to be done to survive. Just like everyone out there." Scott said simply as he looked at her as she nodded. "Do you think you belong here?" She questioned as she raised a brow. The boy though a moment before nodding. "Yes. Everyone of us do. We need this bad. We were out there long enough not to trust anyone and it took a lot of convincing to trust Aaron. If we'd been out there longer who knows what's we'd become. We need this." Scott spoke in a soft tone as the woman nodded and stood. "Ok. That's all I have to ask." She said smiling before escorting Scott out of the house and being show to the two houses they were being allowed to use. He was shocked when he walked in and saw that they had running water and electricity, it was amazing. "I call dibs on next shower!" Scott called lit laughing some as Glenn glared at him. "You beat me. By like two seconds." He said laughing and playfully punched Scott's arm. Glenn was like the big brother Scott never had, he was someone he trusted with everything. He was one of the few people who knew about him and Carl. He only knew cause he asked Scott and Scott said yes and Carl knew that Glenn knew but Glenn didn't betray our trust and tell anyone besides Maggie since she had a feeling we were. Scott smiled as he watched Carl walk out of the bathroom and chuckled some. "Better he some damn hot water or I'm kicking your ass." Scott teased before going into the bathroom and closing the door and getting into the shower. He couldn't believe it, he was actually showering again. He assumed once they left the prison that his fats of showering were over and boy was he glad to be wrong. Scott enjoyed the feeling of the hot water for about ten minutes before getting out and dressing, smiling as he walked to the kitchen table and sat down with Carl and Noah and played cards. Rick had suggested they stick together for now. Just to be safe because after all they could still try to do something to hurt them. After about a hour of playing cards Scott glanced to Carl before looking to Rick. "Holy shit. Who are you and what've you done with Rick?" Scott asked jokingly as he looked to the unrecognizable Rick who laughed some, Carl gently tapping his foot against Scott's leg as a way to say he was ready. "Hey guys. Can I have a minute?" Scott called out as he felt his heart starting to race and stood up before walking to the living room, everyone following and sitting down as Carl stood next to him. "Carl and I have something to tell you.." Scott said before looking to Carl who nodded and gently took his hand. "Carl and I are dating.." Scott said softly. He was scared to tell everyone this finally but he knew that had to tell them at some point. "That's what you had to tell us?" Rick asked as he looked to the two boys before walking over to them. "I think I speak for most everyone in here when I say that we already knew." Rick said smiling some and gently hugged the two boys. "We've known for awhile. You two aren't exactly the best at hiding in the closet." Abraham said with a chuckle. "Regardless tho you two are happy, who gives a monkeys left but what we think." Abraham said smiling soem as the others nodded in agreement. "Hell, I assumed you two was dating when we were at the prison." Daryl said with a snicker. "Point is that we don't care if you two are together. It's rare to see happiness these days." Rick said simply and smiled as he put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Just be good to him or I'll have to kill you." Rick said with a straight face before shaking his head. "I won't do that I'm just messing with ya." Rick said and hugged the two again. It felt as if a thousand pounds had been lifted off his shoulders since he didn't have to keep it a secret anymore that he was with Carl and that he cared for the boy more than anything else in this world. A soft chuckle left his lips as he felt Carl squeeze his hand to get his attention before kissing him softly as everyone clapped. "Alright, now everyone get some rest. Tomorrow we will check this place out fully." Rick explained as everyone got in their places to sleep, Scott getting in his and wrapping his arms around Carl who had snuggled into him and fell asleep peacefully for the first time in weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

    He'd finally begin to adjust to his surroundings, having spent the last day wandering Alexandria. It was a large safe zone, larger than he had expected and seemed to be fairly safe. He didn't trust all the people though. He trusted Aaron and Eric but that was about it, the rest of the people seemed oblivious to what the world really was and were living in a fantasy, from what Glenn had told him the guys Aiden and Nicolas didn't know what the hell they were doing outside the walls. He believe Glenn too, he could tell by how they carried themself that they didn't exactly know what the fuck they were doing. Scott tried to convince Glenn to let him tag along on the next run they did but he refused, Glenn wasn't gonna risk a extra life out there with them being as careless and cowardly as they were. The teen inhaled as he stepped out into the porch of the home he had been staying at with Glenn and Maggie who had offered since they wouldn't give people his age a house to himself which he sorta understood. Scott's eyes quickly looked around before he smiled to himself, it was odd to see people walking the streets and acting like the world was ok and truthfully he may never get used to it. "Hey loser!" Scott heard someone call out and quickly looked over before rolling his eyes as he saw Carl walking over to him. "Now that's not exactly the best way to approach me if you want attention later." Scott joked as Carl furrowed his brows and nodded. "Fine.." Carl groaned before he continued to speak. "Anyway, I came to ask you if you wanted to come with me to meet Ron and some of the other kids our age. I figured I'd offer." Carl said smiling before gently taking Scott's hands. "I'd like you to go if that makes any difference." The boy spoke softly as he gently squeezed his boyfriends hands. "Dammit..fine I'll go with you." Scott reluctantly agreed and smiled as Carl pecked his cheek quickly. "Ok come on then." He said and nearly pulled Scott off the porch, the taller boy laughing some as Carl pulled him to the Anderson's home and knocked, letting go of Scott's hand as a blond woman opened the door.

 

   "Hi. You must be Carl right?" She asked with a smile as she extended her hand. "I'm Jessie, I'm Rons mom." She explained before looking to Scott. "Scott?" She asked smiling as the boy nodded to confirm it was him. "Ron and the others are upstairs." She explained before calling for Ron who walked down the stairs to greet them. He was about Scott's height with brown hair that was getting long but not as long as Carl's. Scott watched the other male as he introduced himself to them and followed behind Carl and Ron upstairs. Ron was probably a year or so older than the other two boys as they walked down the hall, a soft chuckle leaving his lips when he heard Ron mention school. "Yeah I meant to tell you about that Carl. It's the stupidest god damn thing in my opinion." Scott said laughing softly as Ron shrugged some. "I get that." He said simply as they followed him into his room, another boy who seemed to be their age stood there in a sweater vest and a girl who seemed their age was sitting on the bed reading comics. Carl stood next to him silent, it was odd to see the Grime's boy so quiet since normally he was rather talkative. "Guys this is Carl and Scott. Scott and Carl, meet Mikey and Enid." Ron said smiling as he introduced everyone to each other, the two new boys nodding to them. "You guys don't have to talk if you don't want to, it took Enid three weeks to say something." Ron explained before Mikey asked if we wanted to play video games.  "Uh yeah. Let's play some video games." Carl said and smiled some before walking over and sitting on the floor with Mikey as Scott leaned against the wall watching as they played a old call of duty game.  "So how long were you guys out there?" Ron asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked to Scott as Carl focused on the game.  "Few months. I imagine you never had to go out there?" Scott questioned as he looked to the other male who nodded.  "Figured. You are lucky. You've never had to kill a walker let alone a person." Scott said as Ron's eyes widened.  "You've killed someone?" Ron asked wide eyed in shock.  "Yeah. I've killed a lot of people. You do what you have to do to survive. Carl has too. It's how you make it out there." Scott explained as he looked to Ron Who's eyes were fixated on him.  "I got some snacks downstairs if you want some." Ron offered as he bit his lip some Scott nodding and smiling.  "Yeah, I'll help and bring em up." Scott said simply as he began walking back down the hall with Ron before feeling Ron press him to the wall.  "I think it's kinda hot that you've had to kill people." Ron whispered in Scott's ear as the teen gulped nervously.  "T-thanks?" Scott questioned as Ron pressed his knee against Scott's crotch.  "Maybe you can hang out later and we can get to know each other better." Ron suggested with a wink before pulling away and walking down the stairs. Scott's heart was racing from being nervous, he didn't know how to feel with what had just happened with Ron. He was with Carl and he had to tell Ron that when he had a chance, he cared for Carl and didn't want to lose him. Scott took a brief moment to compose himself before he followed Ron downstairs and helped get the snacks, avoiding eye contact with the other male as Ron walked past him, letting his hand gently brush against Scott's jeans before walking up the stairs, Scott following him. He didn't know how to respond to the advances from Ron, he had never had someone actively flirt with him like this, with Carl it was more of a emotional connection. "We bring gifts!" Ron said in a playful tone as he set down the few packs of crackers and bags of chips on his bed. "Ok, this isn't fair. How is Carl so good at this game? Scott did you guys play this somehow before?" Mikey questioned as Scott laughed some. "No but Carl is a little cheater." Scott joked as Carl poured and got up. "Don't call me a cheater." He said and pushed Scott who laughed, Ron and Mikey quickly getting between them. "It's fine guys. Carl here gets a attitude when he wants attention." Scott joked and gently pushed the other two boys aside and stood in front of Carl. "You done now?" Scott asked chuckling some as Carl crossed his arms and glared at him. "You are adorable when you act tough." Scott teased before pecking his lips. "Now drop the attitude and let's play video games." Scott said seriously as he sat down on the floor, the other two boys seeming shocked that they had kissed, Ron seeming more jealous than anything as Carl sat next to his boyfriend and rested his head on his shoulder, Ron sitting down next to him to play a round. "You guys got any other games? Like Mortal Kombat or something?" Scott questioned as he glanced over to Mikey who nodded. "Yeah. Ron makes game requests to Aiden and the others when they go on runs." He said as he walked to a shelf with games on it and grabbed a case. "Alright cool. We finish this round I'm gonna kick all your asses in Mk." Scott teased with a smirk, trying to ignore the gaze of Ron as he played the round until he won.  "Alright. Time to destroy all of you." Scott teased as he removed the game and put in the other.  "Who wants to go first?" Scott asked looking to them as Carl took the controller.  "I will. Gotta prove you wrong and best you." Carl said smirking confidently as they went to the character select screen. Scott chuckled some as he quickly chose his character and waited for Carl before the match started and quickly won. "Told ya." Scott said simply and shrugged. "I'll let someone else play I need to take a piss." He said chuckling some as he got up and walked to the bathroom and quickly doing what he needed to before stepping out, face to face to Ron. "Something wrong?" Scott asked raising a brow as he looked to Ron who pulled him into the bathroom and pressed him against the wall. "Ron." Scott said seriously as he gently shoved Ron off of him. "I appreciate you thinking I'm attractive and all. I really really do but, I'm with Carl." Scott said seriously as Ron glared at him before gripping his crotch. "What Carl doesn't know won't hurt him Scott." Ron said in a sultry tone as he whispered in Scott's ear. Scott could feel his heart racing and his blood rushing to his crotch. "N-no. I'm with Carl. That's it." Scott said seriously before Ron pressed their lips together, Scott quickly shoving him off. "I'm serious. Stop. You can have that one. That's it." Scott said in a stern tone before quickly exiting the bathroom and shaking his head to himself and taking a breath before walking back into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Carl I think you just suck at this game." Mikey joked as he looked to Carl. "Hey, ive only played a few times before this." He explained before looking up to Scott what was sitting on the bed. "You ok?" Carl asked as he looked to his boyfriend. Scott could tell that Carl could sense something was wrong but he wasn't going to tell him what had transpired over the last few minutes with Ron. He didn't want any drama to start when they had just got there, that was not a good look. "Yeah babe I'm fine. Don't worry." Scott reassured as Carl slowly nodded before looking back to the screen as Ron re-entered the room and sat down next to Scott, Scott's dark eyes glancing to Ron who had a smug smirk on his face. If they hadn't just got there Scott's fist would've already been firmly planted in Ron's face but he knew he had to stay calm.

 

    After another hour or so of playing video games Carl smiled to his boyfriend as he stood up. "It's starting to get kinda late, I'm gonna head back home." Carl said softly and kissed Scott softly.  "Alright babe, I'll come by in a little bit." Scott said smiling as Carl left, Mikey and Enid leaving not to long after leaving Scott and Ron alone.  "All alone. I'm sure there something we could do." Ron said smirking as he moved into Scott's lap.  "Ron. Listen, you are cute you really are but like I said. I'm with Carl. I care about him and don't wanna mess it up." Scott said seriously as Ron huffed.  "What Carl doesn't know won't hurt him Scott. Besides I'm sure I can make you very very happy." Ron said seductively as he rubbed himself down against Scott, the boy blushing bright red.  "Ron..I can't. I won't." Scott said again and gently pushed Ron off of him.  "I should go.." Scott said softly as he stood up, Ron looking to him and rolling his eyes.  "Fine. I'm gonna end up sucking your dick regardless." Ron said smirking as Scott shook his head and quickly exited the room and left the house. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to tell Carl about it but he didn't want to cause a fight between Carl and Ron. Scott sighed some as he walked back to the house and bit his lip some as he thought to himself as he walked in.  "Hey Scott, you are just in time. Dinners almost done." Scott heard Maggie say smiling over to him.  "Ok.." he said simply, the brunette woman raising a brow as she looked to him.  "Something bothering you? You seem off." Maggie said simply as she pushed the lasagna she had made back into the oven.  "Honestly? Not really. I'll tell you and Glenn about it when we sit down to eat. I'm gonna get a shower real quick." Scott said quickly as he jogged up the stairs and quickly took a shower before walking back downstairs and sitting down at the table with Glenn and Maggie, beginning to silently eat before Maggie spoke up.  "So what did you wanna talk to us about?" She asked, a bit of worry in her voice.  "Oh yeah..so uh I need some advice on how to handle something." Scott explained as he took another bite before continuing to speak.  "So the short way to put it is that Carl and I met the other kids our age today and the kid Ron was making advances towards me and I tried to let him down easy. Carl doesn't know and I want to tell him about it but I don't want to cause a fight between them." The teen explained as he took a sip of his drink.  "Oh. That sounds like a very sticky situation you have there Scott." Maggie said before Glenn chuckled some.  "You should probably tell Carl about it. Because let's say something happens and Carl gets the wrong impression. It's better to have him already know." Glenn suggested as Maggie nodded in agreement.  "Alright. After dinner I'll go talk to Carl and tell him. Let him know what happened." Scott said as he nodded to himself and continued to eat, talking to Glenn and Maggie about Alexandria and how they liked it and such.  "Alright. I'll be back in a little bit." Scott said smiling some to the two of them as he put his plate and fork in the sink before exiting the house and taking a deep breath and beginning to walk to Carl's house. Scott hummed to himself before freezing as he looked on the porch to see Ron and Carl's lips connected.  He felt his heart shattering but he shook his head. This had to of been Ron's doing the same way he had made advances towards him before.  "Hey!" Scott called out as he looked to the two teens, Ron pulling away and walking past Scott with a smug smirk as Scott walked onto the porch.  "Carl..tell me that wasn't what it looked like." Scott said softly as he gritted his teeth to keep himself calm.  "Why do you care? Ron told me about how you were flirting with him." Carl snapped as he shoved Scott.  "Carl. You know damn well that I wouldn't ever do that.  I care about you and only you." Scott said seriously as he glared at Carl.  "Well according to Ron you couldn't keep your hands off of him once I left." Carl accused as Scott quickly shook his head denying it.  "That's a fucking lie. You know how much I care about you! Why would I ever do that?! He was the one coming on to me and I told him I was with you! I have no interest in him." Scott defended himself. He could feel his eyes watering as Carl rolled his eyes. "Whatever Scott. I don't wanna talk to you anyway you asshole." Carl snapped as he turned away and walked into the doorway. Scott could feel his world crumbling around him as Carl walked away.  "Carl. Please just believe me. You know I care about you..I love you Carl.." Scott said in a almost whisper as Carl stopped at the doorway with his back turned and sighed some.  "I know you do. I love you too Scott but I need some time to think." Carl said and looked to Scott before gently hugging him.  "Just let me think. Talk to me in the morning." Carl said as he looked up to Scott, gazing into his eyes a moment.  "I'll come by in the morning and we will talk." Carl said softly and gently kissed Scott's cheek before walking into the house. Scott was crushed and angry, if they hadn't of just gotten to Alexandria Scott would be in the process of killing Ron but he knew he had to keep his cool until he and Carl talked. He just hoped that all would work out..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! There’s trouble for poor Scott now. Guess you guys will have to read the next chapter to see if everything works out. As normal if you’ve enjoyed please leave a comment telling me it means a lot and thanks for 300 reads!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for the continued support on the story. Fair warning there is a little smut this chapter but I’ll give a full warning before any smut scenes here in the notes so just a warning! Enjoy!

    Scott turned his head and looked to the closed door of his bedroom as he heard the soft knocking on his door and sat up in his bed and stretched, mentally debating on whether or not to respond to the knock before ultimately deciding to speak. It could be Carl wanting to talk now. "It's open, come in." Scott called out as he rubbed his eyes before smiling some to Glenn who was standing in the doorway. "Came to see if you were up. Carl's here." Glenn said softly. "I'll send him up if you want me to if not I'll tell him you are asleep." Glenn said since Scott has explained what happened to him the night before. "Alright, He can come up here. We gotta talk sooner or later." Scott said shrugging some as he watched Glenn nod. Truthfully Scott was nervous about what Carl would say, he didn't want to lose the most important person in his life. He cared about Carl and it would crush him if Carl hated him over something that wasn't even his fault. Scott snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Glenn speak to him again. "By the way, apparently there is gonna be some sort of party Deana is hosting tonight, she wants everyone to show up so we can meet everyone officially." He explained before walking downstairs. Scott sat silently and chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for Carl, his eyes watching the other teen as he entered his room and closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed infront of him.  "I thought about everything that happened and I believe you." Carl said softly as he gently placed his hand ontop of Scott's.  "Y-you do? I was so scared I was going to lose you Carl..I don't want to lose you." Scott admitted as he quickly leaned forward and hugged Carl tightly.  "It's ok Scott..I know you. I know how much you are about me and know you'd never do anything like that.. and I don't want to lose you either. Like I said to you. I love you." Carl whispered as he gently pressed his forehead to Scott's before gently connecting their lips in a slow and passionate kiss.    

 

    The two teens lips moved in sync as Carl slowly moved into his lovers laps, his arms wrapping around his neck as he began to rub his ass down against Scott's crotch.  "Scott, don't say anything. Just sit back and shut up for once babe." Carl requested as he gently pushed Scott back and kissed his neck, biting it teasingly before kissing down his bare chest and down his stomach before looking up to Scott with his bright sea blue eyes and moving the blanket that's as across his lap and tugging down his boxers he had slept in the night before.  "Carl are you-" "Shut up like I told you and just enjoy me sucking your dick Scott." Carl quickly cut his boyfriend off as he wrapped his hand around his lovers length and began to move his hand up and down, Scott's member growing hard in his lovers hand and a soft chuckle leaving his lips as he noticed Carl's eyes widen as he looked at his now hard length.  "I'll be honest..Im still not expecting you to be so big." Carl admitted as his face turned crimson before gently kissing the head of Scott's cock and slowly dragging his tongue across it and sliding his tongue down to the base of his lovers length before kicking back to the top and slowly taking the tip into his mouth, a soft groan escaping Scott's lips as he felt Carl's soft lips wrap around him. Carl had done this with Scott before while they were on the road after Terminus but this was different, the other times that had always had to sneak off to make out and do this kind of stuff, here they were able to not worry about being caught or worry about walkers. "Fuck Carl.." The dark eyed teen groaned softly as he gently placed his hand on the back of Carl's head as Carl lowered his head down to take all of the seven inch length and gently humming against it to tease Scott before pulling back some and bobbing his head, his eyes looking up into Scott's submissively. Scott loved the sight of his lover like this if he was honest, he loved the lustful look that was always in Carl's eye when he did this. Carl's eyes closed as he slid back down and took all of his lovers length and bobbed his head a little faster, pulling back and wrapping his hand around the rest of Scott's girth as he began to jerk him off as he sucked on the tip. "Come on baby. You know you are close." Carl teased as he pulled away and began to jerk his lover off faster which caused a loud pleasure filled moan to leave his lips. "Fuck..Carl~Stop teasing." Scott groaned out as he bucked his hips some when he felt Carl's lips wrap back around the tip of his length, jerking him off quickly as he tongue slid over the slit to tease before Scott moaned and leaned his head back in pleasure as he came, his lover quickly swallowing his boyfriends essence and licking over his length to get whatever he had missed. "You enjoyed that I assume Scott?" Carl teased as he stood up smirking. "I did. But I think you enjoyed it just as much Carl." Scott teased back as Carl chuckled some and shrugged. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. You'll never know babe." He winked and kissed Scott's jaw gently for a moment before standing up. "You are so cute when you moan and groan Scott." Carl teased again before smiling some. "Now you get dressed. That's all that you are getting from me." "Well I'm not asking for anymore." Scott joked as he pulled up his boxers and sat up.

 

     "So you know Ron will be pissed to see that his little plan to make us breakup failed right?" Scott asked laughing some as Carl nodded smirking.  "Yep and I want him to be. It's gonna take more to split us up." Carl said simply before continuing to speak.  "You heard about the party Deana is having tonight right? A chance for us to meat everyone apparently." Carl said as he hugged Scott and rested his head on his lovers chest.  "Yeah I heard about it, Glenn and Maggie will make me go so I guess we can go together." Scott said laughing some as he rubbed Carl's back as he held him close.  "Good. Cause I was gonna make you go anyway. I wanna rub it in Ron's face that you are mine." Carl said smiling as he nuzzled his head into Scott's chest and closed his blue eyes. "Don't worry I'm looking forward to rubbing it in his face too." Scott agreed and yawned some before sitting up. "Ok. I need a shower so you are welcome to wait here. No you can't join either you little hoe." Scott teased on in a playful tone as he grabbed some clothes and a towel. "I'm your hoe tho Scott. You wouldn't have it any other way." Carl joked as Scott walked into the bathroom and undressed, chuckling to himself as he felt Carl's eyes on him as he got in the shower and relaxed as the warm water hit his body, his eyes looking to the few scars on his chest and a few on his arms. Scott sighed some and quickly washed himself off and stepped out and dried himself off and put his clothes on, smiling as he saw his boyfriend curled up asleep on his bed. Scott sighed some as he mentally debated on waking Carl up before laying down next to him and wrapping his arms tightly around him and hugging him close, Carl humming sleepily as he rolled over and gripped Scott's shirt. Scott couldn't help but smile as he held Carl, he was so in love with this boy and he knew it and that he'd do anything for him. The teens eyes slowly fell closed as he drifted off to sleep for a few hours before being woke up by Carl shaking him. "Hey. Scott. Wake up. Asshole. Dumbass. Babe." Carl said as he began to shake Scott more as the boy chuckled some, his eyes fluttering open as he looked at the brunette boy. "I'm up, I'm up. It time for the party?" Scott asked yawning as Carl nodded and got up and pulling Scott up. "Come on now. Everyone is waiting on us." Carl explained as the two boys walked downstairs holding hands. "Morning sleeping beauty." Abraham joked as Scott rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You don't have to tell me that I'm beautiful." Scott replied laughing some. "I second that." Carl quickly quipped in with a smirk. "Shut it, no one asked you." "I simply figured I'd make sure they knew." Carl defended as Scott spoke to him and walked out, following the others to Deana's home, their fingers intertwined together as they walked in, Scott smirking to himself as he saw the angry look on Ron's face. Scott took pleasure in the fact that Ron's plan to split Carl and Scott up had failed. Scott stayed close to Carl throughout the night, not because he didn't trust him or anything but because he didn't like how crowded the home was, he wasn't exactly a fan of large get togethers like this especially since he didn't know anyone there. He could feel his heart beginning to race as his eyes darted around the room nervously before Carl squeezed his hands having sensed that something was wrong. "I'm right here don't worry." Carol assured as he pecked Scott's cheek and pulled him outside to allow Scott to calm down. "Just breathe. You will be ok. Focus on me and breathe." Carl said softly before hugging the other teen tightly as Scott nodded and hugged back, taking a deep breath and kissing Carl gently. "I love you." The male whispered as Carl smiled and nodded his head. "I know. I love you too Scott." The boy replied smiling. "Now let's get back in there for a little longer then we can go back to my house and watch a nightmare on elm street. You know you can't turn down horror movies and cuddles." Carl suggested in a slightly teasing as Scott smiled at the idea as Carl pulled him back inside to interact with the rest of the people who were inhabiting this safe zone known as Alexandria. Scott slowly calmed down, Carl squeezing his hand whenever he noticed his boyfriend starting to panic some from the noise which quickly calmed him down. After about another hour of talking to Mikey and killing Ron with kindness the boys decided to leave.  "We still gonna go watch nightmare?" Scott questioned as they began to walk down the street as Carl nodded.  "Yep. I told you we would so we will. Besides I enjoy you having your arms around me Scotty." Carl teased and kissed his cheek before pulling his lover to his house and up to his room before laying down and snuggling close to Scott as they watched the movie. It was still shocking to Scott that he had managed to find someone like Carl in this world, he never imagined that he'd ever have someone to care about like this once everything started but he was glad he did and he knew he'd do anything for Carl and that Carl would do anything for him.


	13. Just updating on where I’ve been

Hey everyone! Just wanna say sorry for no chapter recently. All is well, my phone broke and that’s what I write on so I’ve been unable to write for a week and now I’m sick so expect a little more delay, I want to write but I don’t wanna post anything half-assed, I hope you all understand. I’ll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for no new chapter lately and I’m sorry if this one isn’t the longest or best, gotta get used to writing again but to make it up to you guys, there will be a second chapter today. Consider it like a Christmas present

     Scott could hear the sound of the walkers groans as they slammed against the walls of Alexandria, Ricks plan having gone to complete shit. The last week had been chaos, Deana made Rick and Michonne the constables of Alexandria, Rick found out that Ron and his mom and little brother were all being beat by his father, they got in a fight which lead to a town meeting which ended with Deana's husband being killed by Ron's dad and Rick killing him for it. Then to make matters worse they found out about a herd that was stuck down in a quarry not far from Alexandria, today was supposed to be a dry run of simply going through the plan but apparently something happened and they had to do it today. That would've been fine had Alexandria not been attacked by a group of crazy survivors during it, they drove a truck into the clock tower which was used to keep guard and a horn went off for a solid five minutes before it was silenced. Now they were here, the herd had surrounded Alexandria and they had to figure out a way to get it away from them, to be able to get things cleared up because if they didn't..they'd all be dead. Scott glanced down looking at his slightly cut shirt, checking the bandage he had put over his wound. During the attack he had been cut, he didn't stop defending Alexandria but he made sure to clean himself up after the attack was over.  Scott's eyes looked up as a shadow was cast over him, his brown orbs looking to the other teen who was standing in front of him.  "Hey Carl. You ok? You didn't get hurt during the attack did you?" Scott asked slightly worried as he stood up, having not seen Carl immediately after the attack.  "I'm fine Scott. Are you ok tho?" Carl asked, his eyes bulging out some as he noticed the cut on Scott's shirt and quickly touching it which caused the teen to wince.  "I'm fine babe. They got me barley. I'll survive." Scott said as he tried to calm his concerned lover.  "Just relax ok? I'm not dead, they are. It worked out ok." He said smiling some as Carl's brows furrowed as he looked at Scott before huffing some.  "Fine. You better not of gotten cut by trying to act like a hero."  "Well now that you mention it I did run out there fully intending to get hurt." Scott said sarcastically before Carl punched his arm.  "I hate you idiot." Carl said before hugging Scott and closing his eyes.  "I know you do but I love you." Scott teased as he hugged Carl back and gently kissed his head.  "Carl. Relax. Everything is gonna work out. Your dad will figure out a way to get the walkers distracted, we will get them back on track and then everything is gonna he a perfect as punch." Scott said chuckling as Carl rolled his blue eyes.  "You are lucky you are cute because you annoy me sometimes." Carl said as he tried to act serious before smiling as he looked away.  "I know I am but oh well." Scott said with a smile as he kept his lover held close to him, savoring the moment. He tried to enjoy the little things like this, he knew that in this world it was hard to find moments like this. Moments where he could hold his lover and forget about everything around them. He wished that he had met Carl before this and that this had never happened and that he was able to be with Carl in a normal world. It wasn't tho. The world they lived in now was a hellish landscape where everyday could be the last day on earth for them. "Scott...I'm scared." Carl said in a soft whisper as he rested his head on his lovers chest. "I know..honestly I am too." The other male admitted before sighing some. "We will be ok. Like I told you before. Your dad will figure it out and it's all gonna be ok." Scott said and forced a smile as he looked down to his lovers blue eyes. He wasn't sure if he really believed his words but he knew he had to. One of them had to be strong, one of them had to be the rock for the other. "Now. I'm about to starve, let's go in, grab some food, watch a movie and cuddle." Scott said as Carl nodded and pulled away from the hug, Scott following him into the home with a slight limp gently shaking his leg some. "You ok?" Carl asked in a worried tone as he saw Scott's actions. "Yeah babe I'm fine. Just twisted my knee I think during it all. Had to jump over the porch, don't worry about it. I'm fine." Scott said with a smile as he made his way to the kitchen counter and opened a cabinet and grabbed two Tylenol. "Secret stash. It's only a few for when I need them. Like now." He said with a laugh as he took the pills and made himself and Carl a sandwich before going to his room and sitting on the bed, Carl looking over the shelf of movies that were in his room. "What movie do you wanna watch? Or show." Carl asked as his eyes scanned the shelf. "Grab Prison Break. First season or two was great after that it sucked." He said with a laugh as Carl grabbed the first season and put in the first disc before getting on the bed and sitting by Scott and eating. It had almost become a routine for the two males to do this, eat, find something to watch then cuddle until they fell asleep. Even tho it was not much it meant a lot to Scott and he knew he was in love with Carl and that he'd do anything for him and he knew that Carl felt the same way about him. The brown eyed boy quickly ate his food and set his plate on his side table, smiling when Carl curled up against him while watching the show, his arms tightly around Scott as if he was about to disappear from Carl.  "You holding me tight enough or do you need to squeeze me more?" Scott asked sarcastically as Carl squeezed him in reply. "Now it's perfect." He teased as he kissed Scott's cheek before resting his head back on his chest, the two boys cuddling silently as they watched the show until well into the night and drifted off to sleep.   

 

    When Scott awoke Carl was already up and stretching his tired limbs.  "Morning cutie." Carl teased sweetly before leaning over and pecking Scott's lips.  "I gotta go watch Judith but I'll see you later." Carl explained as he left the room, the young man yawning as he stood up and stretched his own bones.  "God damn I'm getting old." Scott said to himself with a soft laugh as he got ready for the day, hoping that by now Rick had some sort of plan to get the walkers away from the walls of Alexandria. The teen took a deep breath and sighed some. He trusted Rick and he knew he'd figure something out, Rick always did. Scott yawned again before making his way downstairs, gritting his teeth as he looked to his knee, something felt wrong. He quickly made his way to the infirmary and sighed as he sat down on a table and explained to Denise what was bothering him.  "Well..it looks like there nothing wrong, little swollen but nothing to be worried about. Just take some pain killers for it when it hurts to bad and you should be good to go." She explained as Scott nodded and stood up, beginning to make his way to the door before stopping to talk to Aaron until he heard a loud crash outside and rushed to the window, his eyes widening as he looked at what had happened. The guard tower had fell and now walkers were flooding into Alexandria.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

   Scott instantly tried to run out the door of the infirmary when he saw the walkers flooding in, he had to help defend Alexandria. He was almost to the door when Aaron stopped him.  "I can't let you go out there Scott. There's to many of them. You'll get killed." Aaron said seriously as he looked at Scott, the teen gritting his teeth before sighing reluctantly. He knew that the man was right, there were to many of them and it was best to just try to let them pass by.  Scott sat down and ran a hand through his hair as they closed the blinds so walkers couldn't see inside. His eyes looked to the people who were lying still on the hospital beds, he knew he needed to be there, Incase something did happen to the infirmary someone had to be able to help defend it.  "I don't like this. We need to figure out a damn plan. If we don't we are all as good as dead." Scott said seriously as he walked to the window and peaked through the blinds, his eyes scanning the sea of walkers that had flooded Alexandria before his mind went to Carl. Did he get back to his house before the wall fell? Was he safe? Was he bit? His mind was racing as he began to hyperventilate, beginning to panic at the thought of losing Carl like this, he hated this feeling of weakness and uselessness.  "Scott. Scott calm down." Scott heard Aaron say as he gripped his shoulders, Scott taking deep breaths to calm himself as he looked at him and nodded.  "Ok...sorry." Scott whispered as he sat down against the wall, listening to the sounds of the groans coming from the undead outside.  These last two days had gone to hell. They had already lost people the day before from the attack, how many were they going to lose from this? Scott wanted to be hopeful that they wouldn't lose anyone but he knew better than that. There would be blood and bodies of people he knew and probably people he cared about. It wouldn't be the first time but he couldn't think about that right now, he had to focus on staying alive. He had to focus on the people in the infirmary with him and keeping them alive. He took a breath before standing and speaking.  "Ok, Aaron how much water do we have in here? Or do we have any?" Scott asked seriously as Aaron thought a moment, Denise speaking up before he could answer.  "We have a couple bottles. Maybe enough to give everyone one bottle, we don't have any food except a bag of chips I keep in here." She whispered so she didn't alert the walkers, Scott nodding.  "Alright. We don't know how long we will be in here, hopefully it's not long but we need to prepare Incase it's a day or two." Scott explained, taking charge of the situation. He was gonna make sure they didn't lose anyone because of this. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if they did.    

   

   Before long the sun had set and darkness had fallen over Alexandria, the walkers mindlessly roaming and bumping into each other outside, Scott's eyes looking out through the blinds every so often. It was silent, well besides the sounds of groans before he heard a single gunshot and felt his heart stop for a moment trying to look outside to see what had happened without alerting the threat outside. When the door to the infirmary opened he felt his heart break as he stepped closer. It was Rick...he had Carl in his arms, he was bleeding, his right eye..it was gone.  Scott looked in shock before turning and watching Rick grab his hatchet and make his way outside.  "I got him." Scott said simply and quickly followed with his bat, swinging it violently at a walker, his emotions flooding out as he began clearing walkers, bumping into Rick, the two eyes meeting a moment and exchanging a appreciative nod before continuing to slaughter the walkers.  It wasn't long and more Alexandrians were joining them in taking out the walkers.  "Keep moving! We can do this!" Rick yelled out, only fueling them, Scott continuing to slam his bat into walkers skulls, blood and brain matter covering the teen. Everything seemed to go red as he swung his bat, the sound of crunching the only thing he heard each time his bat connected with the skull of a walker, his heart was hurting the thought of losing Carl hurt and made him enraged. He couldn't lose the most important person in his life for a third time, he wouldn't know what to do if he did.  It was hours before the finished clearing out Alexandria, everyone who had been out with Rick finally having made it back, everyone grouped together on the front porch of the infirmary, Scott sitting silently as he stared at a walker corpse, his eyes watering as he thought of Carl who was lying inside nearly dead and unconscious. Before he knew it he was standing over the walker corpse beating in its skull even more than it already was, blood splattering up onto Scott each time his bat connected, a wet mushy sound like putty filling the air until Abraham wrapped his arms around him from behind and picked him up.  "That's enough kid. It's dead." Abe said softly as he got Scott away and set him down, the teen taking a shaky breath before wiping the stray tears away from his eyes and walking inside, washing his hands and face off, staring blankly at himself in the mirror. He felt broken and weak, even more so than when the walkers were attacking. The boy he loved was knocking on deaths door and there was nothing he could do about it. Scott's eyes shot to the door when he heard a soft knock and quickly opened it to see Rick.  "He's up." He said softly and smiled some, the teens eyes lit up as he quickly walked to the room and smiled as he saw Carl lying in the bed. He was pale and his eyes was bandaged but he was alive and that was all that mattered to him.  "Thank fuck. Don't you ever scare me like that again Carl." Scott said as he rushed to Carl's side and kissed his head, giving him a gentle but firm hug.  "I'm ok..I promise." Carl said in a weak whisper as Scott sat down next to him.  "Ok...try to rest ok? I'll be right here for you." Scott assured before Carl shook his head some.  "No..they need you out there helping rebuild Scott. Don't worry about me." Carl said and smiled some. Scott wanted to argue but he knew it wouldn't do any good and simply nodded.  "Ok...I'll come see you soon ok?" Scott said seriously as he stood up and kissed Carl's forehead and walked to the door before stopping and looking back to him.  "And one more thing Carl. I love you." Scott said softly as Carl smiled.  "I love you too Scott." The one eyed boy replied softly as his lover left the room.  Now came the hard part, the rebuilding of Alexandria, making it what it Once way again. No. Making it better than it was, making it safer and more secure. Making it so that this place could be a home for long term.


End file.
